Justice League Civil Sides
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: This is the story of the Civil War in my universe. This is a sequel to my other fanfiction Justice League Expansion, and in the same universe. Rating is because of a few cuss words.
1. Stamford Stupidity

Disclaimer-The New Warriors and the four villains are property of Marvel Comics. Booster Gold and Arrowette are property of DC Comics. No offense to citizens of Stamford Connecticut, but this was how it happened in canon.

Stamford Stupidity

"I said this once and I'll say it again. This is suicide!"Microbe, the New Warrior's resident 'eccentric' hero, yelped.

"Oh,don't be such a baby,"sighed Namorita, pushing back some bushes blocking her way to the residence of four unknown,yet dangerous super-villains.

Cobalt Man,also known as Ralph Roberts,a D-List rogue of most notably Iron Man and Hulk,but had had run-ins with STRIPE,Rocket Red,and even Superman once. Due to a accidental chemical explosion in an experiment involving the element cobalt, he had enhanced strength and durability, plus the ability to redirect the energies inside him to release blasts inside concussive blasts, as well as a mutant ability to fly. His skin was almost as tough as carbonadium, the very elements that make up Omega Red's tentacles, which enabled him to be able to withstand punches from the Hulk, as well as simply absorbing multiple bullets,missiles,and tranquilizers fired at him on his prison escape.

Coldheart, also known as Kateri Deseronto, a a C-List foe of Spider Man and Batman, who used to be a member of Arashikage alongside the GI Joe soldiers Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. She rebelled, disliking the clan's code of honor, and moved to America, to become an assassin for hire. Her sword automatically freezes whatever it happens to slash. She is also an amazing swordswoman, having nearly bested Batman in combat once. Her physical attributes are near Olympic level, making her one of Batman's most challenging foes, and a problem for the Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man, too.

Speedfreek aka Joss Shappe, a B-List Hulk enemy. His childhood was filled with foster homes, abusive families, and eventually, he snapped, murdering his twelfth foster family with a rage of cold-hearted fury. He stole adamantium from chemical facilities all across America,finding enough to create two swords and a spear. Also, after encountering Numbuh 1 of Sector V, part of the Kids Next Door, an organization of children fighting adult tyranny, he amassed a pair of the preteen's jet boots. Murderous,bloodthirsty, and working for money, Speedfreek is one of Hulk's deadliest opponents.

Their last member preferred keeping to himself, not even SHIELD or Providence had details on him. Only Question had a few paranoid conspiracy theories on the lanky teen. The only records of him were Level Ten clearance in Charles Xavier's Mutant Protocols on Cerebro, the X-Men's mutant tracking computer.

Namorita flew forward,hammering into the mysterious fourth member, while Booster Gold,their oldest member, at 27, flew forward into Cobalt Man, while Arrowette and Microbe attacked Coldheart, meanwhile Speedfreek and Speedball were duking it out.

"You brats aren't taking us back to prison,"scowled Cobalt Man, hammering one of his famous cobalt haymakers into Booster Gold's jaw, rocketing the hero of the 25th century back into a two story house, thankfully uninhabited.

"Oh,really?"snorted Debrii,a fourteen year old psychic. Using her telekinesis, she hurled a silver SUV at Cobalt Man,hurling him back. Now greatly annoyed, he hurled the van off his bulky frame, and rushed the fourteen year old psychic. However, Booster Gold was up again.

Firing a barrage of yellow stun bursts, he was surprised to see that they had no effect on the escapee's metal armor. Debrii's telekinetic surges also barely made a dent in his armor.

"All right,this is just plain annoying!" snapped Debrii, hurling an entire garbage truck at Cobalt Man, which Arrowette, momentarily glancing away from her fight with Coldheart, gladly fired an acetylene arrow in response, detonating the garbage truck over Cobalt Man. To add insult to injury, he was also covered in garbage, filth. Banana peals, already been chewed gum, and rotten eggs were all over his uniform, leading almost every teenager on the field to burst out laughing, much to Robert's chagrin.

"Man,Steve, this is great shooting!"the team's manager exclaimed with glee,rubbing his hands in anticipation. The only response he got from the teenage cameraman was a shrug that meant 'shut-up-and-lets-watch'.

Unfortunately for the two civilians,Speedfreek was avoiding Speedball,avoiding the young man's energy globules, aiming for the only people stupid enough to stay and film a superpowered brawl. Sadly, Speedfreek's accuracy was head on, his spear slicing through both of their throats at forty-five miles per hour.

"Bullseye,"the mercenary chuckled,reengaging Speedball in combat.

Arrowette and Microbe took on Coldheart. Microbe had enough trouble avoiding her slashes, while Arrowette was a Hollywood gymnast and trained in immense physical activity daily, he was overweight,exercised once a month at best, and ate more junk food than almost any normal human.

Microbe however managed to defeat the swordswoman, by forcing the bacteria to mutate into an alien disease, usually native to alien planets. He was really thanking the Warrior's team up with Starfire on Tamaran right now.

Slowly, Coldheart's skin was torn off, painfully causing her to seep into an unconscious state. Microbe sighed in relief,panting.

"Nice,Zack!"grinned Arrowette. Microbe blushed,it wasn't often a pretty girl complimented him.

"Uh, n-no problem,Cissie,"Microbe shyly replied.

"No problem,Zack,"Arrowette chuckled, slightly embarrassed over his crush on her.

Meanwhile, the fourth villain was getting a hideous beatdown from Namorita. Every punch thrusted him backwards into automobiles,residential homes,and office buildings, as well as Stamford's dominant amount of trees.

Wheezing, the fourth criminal gasped for precious oxygen,struggling to rise up from the unrelenting fury of the adolescent cousin of Namor. Speaking of Namorita, she was preparing a (literal) flying haymaker towards the criminal. To her shock, he smiled evilly, his very legs disappearing, morphing into pyrokinetic energy, slinging himself into the air. Namorita thanked every deity she could think of that she had invulnerability.

"Ha ha, not so good now, you worthless Avatar reject!"grinned the fourth villain. "Now get out, or Nitro'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"Yeah,good luck with that,"Arrowette snorted, firing an arrow she _thought_ was a cryo arrow. But in reality, it was an arrow her mother required her to use. A perfume arrow. The only reaction she got from Nitro was a racking cough, and a ferocious glare that reminded her of her mother when angry.

"Really, you stupid Barbie dreamhouse? Really?" snapped Nitro, firing a stream of explosive energy from his hand, detonating near the young archer, knocking her out for the duration. Nitro was about to make the killing blow, but thankfully, Namorita interfered, slamming him with a right cross towards the cheek. Another blow hit the stomach, with a final one hitting the jaw. Nitro was flung backwards towards a school bus aimed at Stamford Elementary School.

"It's over,Nitro. Time to meet the big house,"Namorita said,trying her best to sound heroic,but in actuality, afraid of the explosive energy spewing mutant.

"Oh,baby,don't you know, you're playing with the big leagues now,"Nitro chuckled, lifting his head up, his eyes filled with an unearthly titian aura. Namorita winced from the energy emanating from the criminal, and Nitro happily noticed this. He raised his hands, and brought them down.

What happened was something humanity would never forget, even after a thousand savings from metahumans. Nitro exploded, immediately incinerating every New Warrior and villain on the battlefield. 612 citizens in the immediate vicinity were murdered brutally. People just eating lunch, oblivious to the super powered brawl downtown, were suddenly engulfed by a plethora of flames. Nitro's flames caused one of the most deleterious forest fires New England ever experienced.

Human/metahuman relations would be held off for one hundred years because of this incident, even more than when Superman under Darkseid's mind control leveled Metropolis, or when Ben Tennyson was sixteen,framed by William Harangue, played as a villain.

The after effects were much worse for regular humans, however.

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER.

Bored, the sound generating hero from Detroit, Vibe, wearily flipped through channels on the 3-D television, made from technology from Earth,Thanagar, and multiple other planets.

"Today, we discuss witches. After the Halliwells revealed themselves-"

CLICK-

"Mutants are a threat to humanity! Mutants are a sin that must be abolished! Mutants are-"

CLICK

"In downtown Stamford, an unknown super villain has detonated himself-"

CLICK

"Wait,Vibe,go back!"Luke Cage, former Hero for Hire, now hero for free, blurted out. Vibe shrugged,changing the channel.

"In a battle with who appears to be the reality TV stars the New Warriors, and their apparent guest star Booster Gold, the adolescents were all murdered, as well as 612 humans, by Robert Hunter aka Nitro-"an overly cheery reporter on the Daily Planet news reported.

"All those people,"gasped Ice forlornly, utterly mortified.

Even Guy Gardner was horrified, appalled even. Giant Man decided to state his opinions bluntly and crassly.

"What idiots! They took on a group of supervillains, one who's a walking nuke, and decided to fight him in a heavily populated area! For the love of Pete, why the hell were they so stupid!" he snapped, furious, angered beyond belief.

"Now, hun, I'm sure t-that it was exaggerated,"Wasp sadly commented, although it was obvious she was about to start crying.

Agent Six was a former agent of Providence, he reminiscent about the close call in New York City. A large number of EVOs were assaulting, and their leader Agent White wanted to destroy the city to get rid of them. His adopted son, Generator Rex had saved the entire city, and the seven million people residing within its maze of skyscrapers and industrialism.

Nightcrawler simply bowed down his head and prayed to the lord for the lucky survivors, the unfortunate deceased, and most of all, the man who murdered them all.

THREE HOURS LATER, CONGRESS.

"This proves we need superhuman registration! Not just aliens, not just magicians or whatever, not just mutants or metahumans, but all of them! If they live on Earth, they need to work for us!" Senator Robert Kelly pronounced. He met little opposition from the fellow senators and congressmen, as they were all furious about the deaths of many at Stamford, Connecticut.

"AYE!" the entire group chorused. And such, the Superhuman Registration Act was founded.


	2. Registration

Disclaimer-Chars belong to owners, Hope Red Witch doesn't mind me borrowing the Misfits, and no offense to Juicy Fruit gum.

Registration Part 1

Metahumans,aliens,mystics, and other non-human beings all over the world were being transported over to Stark Towers, ready to sign the Superhuman Registration Act. But, instead of that,we'll be focusing on Ben Tennyson and Rex Sixson on the JLA Watchtower.

"Rex! What the heck convinced you to roll over for the government like this!"Ben screamed in outrage,horrified his friend would do this.

"Ben, I was one of the first superheroes around. I've been fighting before Superman. I've worked for Providence since I was 12. I still have ties to Providence, so I'm actually already registered!"Rex retorted.

"Fine! If you want to be a pet, that's fine with me!"snapped Ben, livid.

"Oh,you're one to talk, Mr. Plumber hero,"Rex angrily snapped back.

"Fine! If you're going to be like this, then I guess we aren't friends any more!"scowled Ben.

"Fine!"Rex stormed off, leaving Mr. Terrific to watch them, rolling his eyes.

STARK TOWERS.

The heroes of the world gathered at this modern piece of architecture, honed with bullet-proof glass, energy turrets lining it's walls, with some of the best marksman ready to fire at a moment's notice. Multiple superhuman bodyguards were stationed over it, from Iron Man armors operated by higher level employees to the former bank robber, Brax, as well as Private Hive, a reformed HIVE student,plus many others.

"My fellow heroes, you have gathered today to serve your government, to atone for the injustices caused by the New Warriors and Nitro in Stamford two days ago. I don't feel the need to tell you that you have made the right choice. Welcome to SHIELD. We are the New Avengers, and we will prevail, enforcing justice in this crime infested country,"Iron Man spoke. Everyone knew he was a supporter of the SRA, because he despised the incident in Stamford, and wanted more than anything to atone for the accident.

Heroes who registered were usually former military, such as Green Lantern,Ms. Marvel, and Generator Rex, or had public identities, but the last one was very uncommon in this gathering. Heroes with secret identities who revealed it to the government.

"Without further ado, here are the heroes who have registered. Originally, it was myself, Green Lantern,Ms. Marvel,Sentry, Spider Man,Giant Man,Wasp,Nemesis,Hellboy,and Captain Atom. Now, the roster includes Superman,Firestorm,Wonder Woman,Atom,Mr. Fantastic,Doctor Strange,Wonder Man,Lizard,Starfire,Cyborg,Generator Rex,Abe Sapien,Cyclops,Doc Samson,Phoenix,Captain Marvel,Hulk,Bishop,She Hulk,War Machine,STRIPE,Angel,Lock Up,Martian Manhunter,Sabra,Micromax,and Sym-bionic Titan,"Iron Man announced,revealing the registered heroes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I salute you. Prepare to serve America in the best way you can,"Iron Man finished, saluting with a metal hand.

UNSPECIFIED LOCATION.

Captain America and Batman led a group of battered metahumans out into a forest. Finding a specific tree, he spoke the word BUCKY into it, opening a door in the tree.

"Get in,"Cap ordered, and the grouping of heroes jumped down the metallic pole the fake tree covered.

Gathered around the Dark Knight and Sentinel of Liberty were Huntress,Question,Aquaman,Luke Cage,Iron Fist,Cable,Wolverine,Flash,Thor,Blue Devil,Nightwing,Robin,Batgirl,the entire roster of the Misfits,Green Arrow,Hawkeye,Hawkman,Atom Smasher,Stargirl,Tigra,Human Torch,Invisible Woman,Thing,Storm,Red Tornado,B'wana Beast,Beast Boy,Raven,Titans East,Ben Tennyson,Hercules,Goliath,Daredevil,Falcon,Cloak and Dagger,Multiple Man,Vision,Stature,Nighthawk,Black Panther,Spider Woman,Arachne,Hulkling,Supergirl,and Danny Phantom

Captain America sized up the roster, eying heroes familiar and unfamiliar. He recognized rookies such as Stature,Hulkling,and even Falcon. He recognized long time allies, such as Batman,Aquaman,and Thor. He recognized an assortment of heroes, ready to fight for the common good and freedom.

"So, why ain't you working with those Pro Reg guys?"Bumblebee of Titans East queried.

"Yeah, I thought you would register,being a walking propoganda poster,"Question quipped, his conspiracy ramblings giving him a massive mistrust of the government. "After all, with Juicy Fruit bubblegum corporations buying the government for the Illuminati, I'm sure they are orchestrating this entire war,"

"Oh,Q, must you embarrass me in public,"Huntress groaned.

"What would be the fun in doing it in private?"Question grinned.

"Now, Question, is it? I am not sure what that even means, but I believe strongly in the Constitution. This act goes against every thing it proposes, everything it stands for. That is why I am Anti-Reg,Bumblebee and Question. Now, we're going to need a lot of members to take down the SHIELD forces. Remember, these are our friends and allies. We need to be careful in this fight, to show them we don't need registration,"Captain America spoke, which instantly brought out smiles in everyone.

"This map shows where heroes are. Heroes are scattered all around the world, even cosmos. We need to recruit every hero we can. Hawk and Dove are currently on a mission in Kasnia. Batman,Raven, and Danny, go to Kasnia, assist them and recruit them before they are captured by UN forces,"Captain America began, but was interrupted by Green Arrow.

"Now wait just a darned minute, the registration act is even existent in Kasnia!"Green Arrow yelped, shocked.

"Sadly yes, Green Arrow. Every United Nations country has adapted the SRA into their countries' respective laws. Now, Blue Devil,Cable, and Hercules, you'll be shutting down a Providence base in the outskirts of Denver, Colorado. This base is one of the holding cells for metahumans. Batman has hacked into their footage, and we have found Patriot,Prodigy,Red Star, Superboy, and the Misfit Circe in containment. Generator Rex, as well as multiple Providence agents, some of which are EVOs, are guarding the holding cells. Be careful, and remember not to hurt them,"

"Now, I will be leading Atom Smasher,Stargirl,Hawkman,Iron Fist,Thor, Supergirl, and Ben Tennyson against the Helicarrier. Iron Man will be guarding it, as well as Green Lantern,Sym-Bionic Titan,Ms. Marvel, and likely others. Let's move out,troops,"

**FOOTNOTES.**

**OK, the missions are in place, every one is moving out. Chapter 3 Ransack will be up soon.**

**Next Chapter Description. As the attacks on Denver and Kasnia will commence, a young couple will return from space and find the Earth is in chaos. Meanwhile two heroes start reconsidering their Pro Registration status.**


	3. Ransack

Disclaimer-Everyone belongs to whoever

Ransack

KASNIA

Two brothers,both with powers enhanced by the lords of Order and Chaos, both charged into battle, but they both had different strategies.

One,in a crimson and white uniform charged forward,madly swinging his fists. They connected with a black suited soldier's forehead, and his other hand knocked a gun out of another hand. Swiftly grabbing the soldier's throat, then kneeing him in the gut, following by smacking him in the nose with his M-16, breaking his nose cartilage.

"Demon!"the soldier rasped, desperately flinging a fist at the servant of Chaos. The vigilante arched an eyebrow, then grabbed the hand, wrenching it, breaking it, then responding with a final kick to the jaw.

"I'm Hawk,not Demon. You want Demon,call that creep Etrigan,"chuckled Hawk, leaping away.

Dove sighed at his brother's macho display, leaping forward, wrenching the guns from some rebel soldier's hands. He then flipped his feet around, tripping every soldier around him,then walking away from the unconscious bodies.

"Come on,man! Not even one broken bone? You're pathetic,"Hawk shook his head.

"They are only misled civilians, Hank,"Dove civilly responded.

"Who just happened to be trying to kill us,"Hawk retorted.

"We're heroes,not vigilantes,"

"All we do is save people, and we're people too. You're too much of a goody good,Don,"

Dove sighed at Hawk. Aggression was natural for the muscular teen, and Don sometimes felt like giving up. But positivity was the answer for everything, and Hank needed to learn that.

But unfortunately for the twin servants of chaos and order, trouble awaited. A full battalion of Kasnian troops was marching forward, with tanks accompanying them, with bomber jets rapidly approaching their destination. Eventually they sighted the magically empowered teens, and gave the shoot to kill order.

Hank heard bullets and tank shells firing. A bullet grazed his right arm, tearing a patch of skin off, but he fortunately dodged multiple potential headshots. Hawk glanced over, and witnessed an entire army of the grey uniformed militia that had attacked him and his brother previously.

"What the,"Hawk began, but was interrupted by another torrent of bullets firing from the military's weapons. Narrowly avoiding them, he, for once, used common sense, and ran from battle. Even he wasn't proud enough to fight an entire armed military force.

Catching up with Dove, he witnessed his younger brother scaling trees and vines akin to the fictional character Tarzan.

"Don! You're the smart one! What the heck is going on here!"yelped Hawk, trying to avoid any possible encounters with Kasnians.

"I don't know!"Dove hollered back, swinging from a vine to a tree branch, then landing on his feet below. Unfortunately the military had caught up with them via Stark Industries transportation tech, and were ready to fire a full salvo of tank shells,bullets,grenades, and the odd laser or two.

"Freeze,superhumans! Surrender and register for the Superhuman Registration Act of 2010!"bellowed the apparent translator.

"Alright,what the hell is the Superhuman Registration Act?"Hawk furiously roared, utterly terrifying many of the military. Even Vandal Savage had not been this loud.

"All sentient beings with powers who visit or reside in any world nation must register under the United Nations, confessing their identity,and joining Tony Stark's New Avengers,"the translator explained.

"No way am I signing that,"Hawk flatly explained, which surprisingly, Dove agreed with.

"That is unfortunate," the translator spoke. "Fire at will,"

A full torrent of bullets rained down on the two servants of Order and Chaos. Surprisingly however,every bullet,grenade,tank shell,and missile harmlessly impacted against two ectoplasmic green and haunting black shield.

The former Teen Titan Raven, raised by the Monks of Azarath to control her control over demonic energies,often plagued by the spirit of her father, the demon overlord Trigon. She has little control over these powers, however, and must keep a monotone personality in order to not harm herself or others.

Danny Phantom, an eighteen year old half-ghost held up the ectoplasmic shield, or as he liked to call it, his ghost shield. The soldiers remembered Danny,Raven, and their mission commander Batman from the files on the Anti Reg heroes.

Fortunately, no chance for retaliation was given to the soldiers, as Danny let rip with a powerful quasisonic wail known as the Ghostly Wail, ramming into most of the military's soldiers, hurling them back. Thankfully,Raven managed to telekinetically catch them, and gently placed them down on the grass. Batman only watched, sometimes throwing explosive batarangs to destroy tanks aiming at the teens.

Hawk grinned, this was the life. Leaping almost a hundred feet into the air, he tore the wing off a low-flying bomber jet, immediately punching out the pilot,then pushing the eject button as well as activating the parachute to make sure he survived. He may be violent, but he certainly disliked killing.

Dove was simply disarming, which saved the lives of Batman, Raven,and even his brother Hawk.

"Move out, team!"Batman barked.

"Who said you were the boss of us, pal!"demanded Hawk, but the only reply he got was a powerful punch to the nose.

"That's why I'm the boss,"nonchalantly replied Batman. Danny grabbed Hawk, and Raven activated the portal back to base.

AZARATH

A violet haired nineteen year old young adult, garbed in a red and white turtleneck,black stockings under a red skirt, as well as steel toed boots hurriedly rushed forward,rapidly throwing out multiple plasma energy disks at her opponent. Her name is Gwendolyn Verdona Tennyson, Gwen for short. She has control over mana, or plasma energy.

Charmcaster, her opponent, blocks it with a teal force field. A twenty-four year old woman,with ocean-blue eyes as well as midnight green lips, of lean frame and stature, and wearing mostly pink and purple clothes.

"You honestly think you can defeat me, Gwendolyn?"Charmcaster haughtily commented.

"Have in the last twenty times we've fought,"sighed Gwen, landing a hit on the human from another dimension with a mana whip, followed by a quick kick in the face from her stone toed boots.

"Oh,but this will be different,"purred Charmcaster excitedly. Pointing at a group of monks of the planet Azarath, Gwen watched them be put through agonizing pain. All of their magical energy was drained, and Charmcaster grinned in delight,sickening Gwen.

"You monster!"Gwen gasped, utterly horrified. She hurled two cylinders of plasma at her opponent, knocking her square on the cheek. Charmcaster scowled, but was not allowed the chance to do anything about it, as Gwen kicked her in the face with her steel toed boots.

"Worthless little-"Charmcaster began but was interrupted by a barrage of plasma disks, knocking her square out.

"You all right?"asked her boyfriend, an obsidian haired twenty year old in faded jeans, navy blue sweater, and hiking boots.

"Yeah,Kevin,I'm fine,"Gwen began. It was obvious she wasn't, but Kevin was given no chance to respond, as Charmcaster's dear uncle Hex emerged from a violet portal.

"What the-"Kevin began,but immediately found himself blasted by a torrent of violet energy. Gwen viciously swerved her body away from Hex's energy, but to no avail, as it ricocheted off a rock and pierced her right in the back.

"Foolish children. Your mission was doomed to be a failure,"Hex stonily spoke,slowly engulfing the two alien/human hybrids in electric purple energy. Gwen and Kevin's bodies disappeared, leaving Hex alone on a rocky,barren world.

UNKNOWN JUNGLE LOCATION

A fuchsia colored energy imploded in front of the faces of several of the Anti Registration forces, surprising all six of the heroes.

"Holy crap!"gasped Huntress, immediately arming her crossbow to be poised at the young adults.

"Ugh. What happened,"groaned Kevin,clutching his head in agony.

"You mean you don't know?"Dagger gaped,which earned a shake of the head from Gwen and Kevin.

"This purple light just flashed and BAM! Here you are,"Beast Boy yelped,punctuating the sentence with a wave of his arms.

"Ah,can it, Green Bean,"Wolverine scowled. "Now, you two have some explaining to do. Where did you come from,what do you remember,and why the hell are you here?"

"Why don't you get out of our faces, tough guy!"Kevin scowled in reply. Standing up, he chuckled as he realized Logan's stature was shorter than his own. And since he was only twenty, he gave a chuckle, as it was well known among the superhero community Wolverine's age, 154. An age that high would usually merit more height than someone almost an eighth of that age.

"Why don't you get out of mine!"he growled, sheathing his claws at the Osmosian young adult.

"Ugh! Would you guys quit this macho garbage!"Gwen scowled,separating them with a magenta wall of energy,much to the Alpha Male's annoyance.

"You tell 'em, girlfriend,"Bumblebee agreed, already irritated enough from Beast Boy's endless jokes.

After explaining the battle with Charmcaster on Azarath, which ruined Beast Boy's good mood. After all, most of those monks were like family to Raven, and she would certainly be upset. In turn, Bumblebee explained the Stamford battle and the formation of the Superhuman Civil War, as the public was starting to call it.

"So, Superman's working for the same idiots who've been trying to force him into that position for years now? Huh,never figured that guy was that stupid,"Kevin unthinkingly grunted, earning a glare from Cloak and Dagger, who idolized the Last Son of Krypton, and a sharp glare from his girlfriend,Gwen.

"He ain't the only one, kid. There's Iron Man,Green Lantern,Wonder Woman,and those two Titan kids. Stardancer and Robo, or something like that?"Wolverine grunted, not even caring about the two names of the Titans.

"Starfire and Cyborg,"Beast Boy heatedly responded, obviously angered at his friend's choice of the government over their allies and friends.

"Whatever,Green Bean. Anyway, even a few mutants registered. One Eye,Jean,Chrono Chump,a few military mutants, and Wingman(1),"he finished.

"What about Ben?"quietly asked Gwen,hoping her cousin didn't side with the bigoted, alien hating government who barely trusted their own terrestrial metahumans, let alone aliens,as evidenced as hate crimes against the Sym-bionic Titan,the Dinosaucers,Superman, as well as most of the Justice League's alien members.

"He did the smart thing and didn't join those trigger happy traitors,"Huntress flatly stated,crossing her arms, earning nods from Cloak,Dagger,and Wolverine, but receiving glares from Beast Boy and Bumblebee.

"Guess Tennyson does have some brains in him,"Kevin chortled.

"Pot,kettle,black,"Gwen plainly commented, causing a grunt of confusion from the Osmosian solid-absorber.

"So, you guys gonna fight with us? They've kidnapped every hero they can find. I can name ten Titans they've locked up in their damned prison. Mas y Menos,Argent,Red Star,Superboy,Patriot,Prodigy,Wiccan,Hulkling,and Jinx,"Bumblebee furiously declared.

"Bumblebee may be being a little blunt to say the least, but she has the right opinion. Will you fight with us?"Cloak calmly pronounced,refusing to give into the aggression slowly overtaking the large,spacious room they occupied.

"Certainly,"Gwen spoke up, surprising everyone in the room.

"Good choice,girlie. Now, what about your hard-headed boyfriend?"Wolverine queried.

"You should talk, adamantium bonehead,"snorted Kevin. "But yeah, I'm in. So where's Tennyson?"

"Cap sent him on a mission on the Helicarrier to fight the big dogs of the SHIELD forces, or as they apparently call themselves, the New Avengers,"Huntress stated, almost weaving out a conspiracy theory. She had to stop listening to Question.

"Well,what do we do for now?"Gwen asked.

"Right now, we're waiting for Batman to return with two kids from Kasnia, as well as Danny Phantom and Raven,"Cloak commented.

"So,has anyone we know been kidnapped or working for SHIELD?"asked Gwen again.

"Yes, several alien/human hybrid children have been kidnapped by SHIELD forces to put into their prison,"Bumblebee answered.

"Alright,who are they? I need to know, so I can punch that chump Fury in the face for each one he kidnapped!"bellowed Kevin.

"Easy there. Fury quit straight after they signed that damned law. The names are Cooper Daniels,Alan Albright,Helen Wheels,Manny Armstrong,and Pierce Thistle,"Dagger revealed.

"No, Cooper,"gasped Gwen. She was usually vexed by the technopath's crush on her, but she still felt an over-protectiveness of him, like a big sister.

"Well,Fury's not as much of an idiot as we thought, is he?"Kevin snorted.

"We'll gladly fight alongside you. Its for those kids. They didn't ask for this, and they don't deserve this,"Gwen commented, ignoring Kevin's arrogance.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

1-Wingman-Angel, One Eye-Cyclops, Chrono-Chump-Bishop

OK,sorry about not featuring the Providence fight, but it will be in there next chapter. The conversation was just me practicing my character interaction, but it helped the storyline proceed as well. Win/win, IMO.

Chapter 4-Helicarrier Blues-Coming soon to your computer screen


	4. Helicarrier Blues

Disclaimer-All characters belong to respective owners.

Chapter 4

Helicarrier Blues

A burst of bright icy blue incandescence immediately brought multiple Anti Registration heroes aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier. An enormous, bland, charcoal-colored ship which size rivaled that of a typical Republic cruise ship. Supported by a fusion core, anti-gravity rays, eight helicopter rotors, and usually followed by three Boeing B-52 Stratofortress bombers, as well as multiple camo-colored military helicopters. It contained laboratories, auditoriums, dormitories, and even a room akin to the X-Men's Danger Room.

But now, it was the spot of one of multiple battles between the Pro Registration and Anti Registration sides.

"You rebels better lay up your arms now," Iron Man intoned, his armor making his voice sound even more cold,determined, and ruthless than he already was.

"Not gonna happen, Tin Man,"Ben Tennyson spoke first, immediately slapping his Ultimatrix on his right arm. He began to morph into a dazzling creature. A pinkish creature with black spots over its legs and shoulders. His arms were a steely black, with haunting green eyes and the Ultimatrix signal on his chest.

"WATER HAZARD!"Ben's new form roared.

"You heard the man!"whooped a sixteen year old aurocomous teen girl. She was 5'9, her uniform donned across with white stars, it being a navy blue uniform in itself,with a crimson cincture, her belly exposed to the elements. Stargirl,wielder of the Cosmic Staff itself, whose overprotective stepfather was Pro Registration.

"Move out, team. I want them all in the Providence cells immediately,"ordered Iron Man. Ms. Marvel immediately flew forward, slamming a powerful right cross into Stargirl's cheek,sending the wielder of the cosmic staff flying.

Stargirl dizzily got up, but swiftly regained her composure, firing bursts of energy on the Air Force bombshell. Most of them only annoyed Ms. Marvel, however, and she returned, readying a barrage of combat moves learned from her days as a Captain in the Air Force.

Stargirl shrieked in horror, readying yet another barrage of energy, which still had no avail against Marvel's impervious skin. Stargirl was met by a punch to the stomach, then a backhand to the head, taking her out of the fight.

"Hmm. Spoiled princess," muttered Marvel, immediately flying forth to assist SHIELD troops against Iron Fist and Hawkman. Suddenly, the last daughter of Argo, also known as Supergirl, flew forward,hammering her super strong fists into Marvel's chest and face.

"Let's see you take on a true hero, lady,"growled Supergirl, landing an upright kick in the head on Marvel,who responded with cosmic blasts in the face, forcing a stagger from Kara. Marvel grinned, kneeing Supergirl in the gut, then being punched in the face by Kara. Supergirl flew forward,grabbing Carol by the waist, slamming her into a military helicopter.. Carol moaned in pain, falling into sweet oblivion.

Iron Fist and Hawkman were making short work of SHIELD's finest troops. A trooper hurled a M-69 grenade at Hawkman, which he easily avoided,swooping down upon the soldier. Gracefully flapping his wings, he slammed into the soldier with a gust, knocking him backwards.

Iron Fist was having good luck combating the troopers as well. Ducking under a sloppy punch from a SHIELD cadet, he responded with a knee to the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. Another trooper poised his Glock pistol at the back of his head, but he found himself camel-kicked in the stomach by Daniel Rand, further punctuated by a chi-empowered punch.

"Sloppy fighters,"Rand noted, grabbing one trooper's foot in mid-kick, then blasting him with a burst of chi.

"Duly noted,"Hawkman agreed,swooping down on another squadron of troopers,his elegant wings hammering into their bodies. He landed on the head trooper with his Thanagarian axe. Slamming it into his body, he felt the pain of a typical war axe and electrical currents flowing through his body.

However,the two were met by something very challenging. A hovering, battleship grey robot with a golden 165 degree angle around it's "head", if you could call it that. It was the same brand of model used on the Providence space station by ZAG-R-S that had fought Generator Rex,Dr. Holiday,and Salvador.

ZAG R-S's advancements to the robot had been saved by Providence, and when it was absorbed into SHIELD, they mass produced the robots and used them as protection for the Helicarriers. Hawkman and Iron Fist were about to learn that the hard way.

"Surrender or be terminated,"the mech droned, firing a stream of flaxen energy bolts at the Thanagarian and the hero for hire. Iron Fist leapt out of the way, with Hawkman gliding out on a sudden wind current.

Hawkman attacked first, landing a slam of his axe against the hoverbot. It was pushed backwards, but it's anti-gravity ray stopped it from slamming into a wall. It turned around, blindly rushing forward, missing Iron Fist but immediately hammering into Water Hazard in his fight against Iron Man alongside Captain America and Atom Smasher. It didn't stop there, pegging Supergirl with a barrage of energy while she was in combat with She Hulk, stunning the Argoan,giving Jennifer an opportunity to hammer her with a steel-hard punch.

Iron Fist retaliated, assisting his teammates. He drove his fist, now chi empowered, into the back of the robot's head. It staggered, which gave Supergirl a chance to fly away from her fight with the Jade Giant and hammer it with a titanium-grade punch, causing it to land in the crossfire between Iron Man and Water Hazard, peppering it with pressured water as well as repulsor blasts.

Iron Fist jumped into the air, landing a chi-empowered punch into it's angled sensors, smashing right through. It's system's disrupted, it was about to be detonate. He put it to good use, however. Green Lantern was hammering into Thor with barrages of energy. Lantern then found himself knocked back by a detonating enhanced butler-bot.

"Now you know why they call me the Iron Fist,"chuckled Danny. Rushing forward, he stopped suddenly. A daunting, hundred foot tall being, twice as large as the JLUer Atom Smasher, and accompanied by an entire fleet of Sentinels, the same robots that exposed the X-Men in Times Square a few years back.

The Sym-bionic Titan,empowered by three aliens representing Heart,Mind,and Body. Emanating a teal and ghost white energy,it towered over even the Sentinels flanking it.

Atom Smasher looked over from his battle with Iron Man. "I'm going to fight that giant thing,"he informed his team. Lumbering over, he punched the head off a Sentinel, and hurling its body at the monolithic alien android. It detonated, stunning the monolith, which gave him an opportunity. He launched himself into the air. He punched it the face, stunning the three aliens inside. One regained his composure.

It morphed a sleek,silvery sword out of it's arm's strange components. Albert Rothstein ducked under it's slash, but hammered into it with a kick resembling Generator Rex's Punk Busters. However,it was a misfire that did the Titan in. A B-52 trying to hit Thor from above misfired, and its Hound Dog missile impacted against a Sentinel, causing an enormous explosion. Rothstein was saved by Supergirl seconds before it reached him,thankfully.

The Titan was in disarray. Lance,Ilana,and Octus,the aliens making up the Titan coughed, struggling to regain their composure. Lance immediately charged at Atom Smasher, forming his signature blue and yellow armor, rushing at Rothstein like a true warrior would. Atom Smasher was a street scrapper, while Lance had a taedonite sword and a colonel's experience in hand to hand combat. It was a wonder Atom Smasher survived.

Lance swung his taedonite sword at Rothstein's arm, slicing off flesh and a good portion of his uniform. Atom Smasher enlarged his size, being careful not to step on any allies, rocketing his fist into Lance sending him flying. However, he soon felt a barrage of yellow energy bolts impacting against his cheek. Ilana flew forth, in her sleek, lightweight golden Corus armor. Atom Smasher struggled to hit her, stumbling, nearly stepping on Iron Fist,who had taken his place in the fight against Iron Man.

Stargirl awoke. She immediately came to Smasher's aid, pegging Ilana from behind with a cosmic energy burst.

"Ilana!"Lance gasped. It was his duty to protect his princess, and this Earthling had just harmed her. He roared a Galalunan battle growl and rushed forward. His brashness did not help him, as the Thanagarian officer Hawkman blocked his way, slamming into him with a Nth metal mace. He stumbled, flinging his sword at the Thanagarian, but he ducked underneath the slash, responding with an electric strike with his mace.

Lance's Manus armor was temporarily deactivated because of the currents from the mace, but Lance was no slouch without his armor, landing a powerful right cross against Hawkman, stunning him. He hadn't had that hard of a punch since his latest battle with Shadow Thief. He found Lance was surprisingly fast, hence his nickname as the 'Phantom Ninja'.

Hawkman finally decided to try another strategy. Taking to the sky, he immediately veered down, aimed at Lance's head. He hit his target, knocking the Colonel down on his face. Lance still had fight left in him, landing a kick to the chest from his sprawled position on the floor. Hawkman staggered, and Lance took the opportunity to deck him in the face with his fist. The Galalunan's experience proved very helpful in this fight, but Hawkman was no H2H slouch,either. Which was why he eventually won the match.

Hawkman flapped his wings, hammering into Lance with a gust of wind. Even with his armor, that would make him stumble. In his regular skin, it felt like getting a front row seat to a Class 5 hurricane. He was hurled back,stumbling into a table where Nick Fury used to meet with his superiors,before he quit and went Anti Registration.

Meanwhile Octus and Iron Man were doing their best to handle three opponents at the same time. Octus was doing his best to hit Iron Fist with electrical surges, but the ninja was fast,elegant,and graceful in his movements, even landing chi blasts on the AI.

Captain America and Water Hazard were both dealing major amounts of damage on Iron Man's armor, even when he called for backup. Even when Green Lantern defeated Thor, and assisted, he still had trouble defeating the two's determination. He eventually was called away to deal with some rebels in Kasnia, but now Stark was almost defenseless against the two Anti Reg heroes.

"You rebels better not think your doing the right thing,"Iron Man grunted, haphazardly blasting repulsors, impacting against Cap's vibranium shield and Water Hazard's sturdy exoskeleton.

"We do. Oh, and another thing? Did you know an Orishan has a skeleton sturdy enough to not even feel being hit by a house? So those pea-shooters aren't going to hurt me,"Ben grinned, loving his new form from the Andromeda galaxy.

"Maybe not my repulsors, but you might feel my uni-beam,"Iron Man grinned, hoping this would work. Cap recognized the attack and leapt out of the way. Ben wasn't as fortunate, only hearing bits and pieces about the Invincible Iron Man. His chest started glowing, and it released a three foot wide energy blast, impacting against Water Hazard's form, causing him to stagger.

"Well, I actually felt that. Not bad, Tin Can," grunted Water Hazard, slamming into Iron Man with a mighty punch, spinning the Pro Reg hero around at it's power.

"But now, it's time to try a different strategy,"smiled Ben inwardly. He slapped his Ultimatrix, which he thought would morph him into Fourarms, one of his first and favorite aliens. Instead it turned him into a Lepidopterran. An insect-like, disgusting,slimy alien with four paper-thin wings resembling a butterfly's, as well as several razor-sharp pincers.

"STINKFLY!"rasped Ben. "Ah man, I wanted Fourarms!"he groaned.

"Too bad," Iron Man smiled inwardly as he blasted Stinkfly with a repulsor. Stinkfly quickly got back up, spitting a stream of mucus at Iron Man's face. Cap looked a little sickened by it, but charged forward and rammed his shield into Iron Man nonetheless.

"That was a lesson. Americans should not be oppressing others. We're supposed to be a free nation. Let's act like it,"Captain America valiantly spoke. Pressing his communicator, he spoke. "Beam us up,Batman,"


	5. Monkeys,Psychics,and Soldiers,Oh My!

Disclaimer-Generator Rex and all related characters belong to Man of Action and Image Comics, Patriot,Prodigy,Cable,and Hercules belong to Marvel Comics. Superboy,Red Star,and Blue Devil belong to DC Comics. GI Joe belongs to Hasbro. The JLU version of Hawkgirl is property of Bruce Timm and Warner Bros. Hellboy is property of Mike Mignola and Darkhorse Comics

Monkeys,Psychics,and Soldiers,Oh My!

A 6'7 man of bulky body frame,with a blue undershirt underlining his military jumpsuit, military green knee-pads covering half his legs, with a four way strap around his shoulders holding his communicator, as well as a belt with the X signal on it. He had one normal hand with a black glove coating it, as well as a futuristic wristwatch that sent a signal that immediately shut off every piece of 21st century tech within a mile radius.

His right arm, however was metallic,sleek, coated with a metal from his future century. A rare mixture of carbonadium and vibranium, which functioned almost the same as a regular hand,except stronger and more helpful in a fight. It was also programmed with a computer that detailed him on his threat.

His physical features were a cold,methodical,battle hardened face that made most regular humans wet their pants in fright. His right eye was a glowing pale platinum color, that could be used as a surge of electricity. His hair was white as snow, as well as a cool,calculating,merciless left eye.

Right now, believe it or not, he is a hero. Unlike fellow time traveler Bishop, he didn't let his future make opinions for him. He defended himself against the government that had treated mutants no better than pond sludge,and still didn't regret it.

He pulled out his Psi Mitar, a long staff with spear point on one end and a scythe end on the other, which also served as a psychic booster similar to Charles Xavier's Cerebro. He used it to amplify his psychic powers,prying open a door laced with carbonadium,osmium,and titanium. Obviously, Providence was hiding something in there.

"Come on, you two. We're burning daylight,"scowled Cable. He readied his assault plasma rifle, and judging by the nonexistent amount of guards around one of the most important bases Providence had, this was very likely a trap.

"Ah, quit it, soldier boy. There is such a thing as fun,you know,"sardonically replied a bald, blue skinned demon like entity with two horns protruding on his forehead with a black T-shirt and blue jeans, as well as empty, white eyes. Of course,this says nothing about his personality. He's arrogant, a jokester, and completely lovable even with his fearful looks. Blue Devil, a former movie star who became a mystically empowered superhero.

"Can it,Cassidy. This is a mission,not comedy night at your local bar,"scowled Cable, cautiously moving forward.

"Ah,bars. The time of my youth,"bragged Hercules rather obnoxiously. Hercules was a rather short man of 5'11, with a robe circulating around half of his chest, with golden bracers wrapped around his legs and arms. He also has a golden bracelet around both wrists,and muscles that allowed him to stand up to the Hulk.

"Mine,too,"grinned Blue Devil.

"Oh,for the luvva,"Cable began, irritated. In his time, people were serious about missions.

"Live a little,Cable,"chuckled Blue Devil.

"I'll live a little when we get out of war,"retorted Cable.

But,sadly the three's chat was interrupted from above by a barrage of black and white clad soldiers,armed with M-16's and Accelerator suits courtesy of the Jugglers, who used GI Joe's resources to help SHIELD and Providence against metahuman opponents. Really,they just wanted superhuman soldiers. But the public only cared about mystic,alien,and metahuman freaks being suppressed,and this was one way of doing it.

Immediately,bullets started flying. Cable rapidly fired stun shots with his plasma rifle,stunning most of the Providence soldiers,while Hercules took a more direct approach and hurled an entire wall at the soldiers. They dodged it and propelled themselves at Hercules. A soldier landed a drop kick on the Greek god of strength, only knocking his head back from the force. Herc grabbed the shoulders leg, and threw him across the room,hammering into another. A new recruit,drafted from GI Joe's Greenshirts, blasted into the Greek God with a butane flamethrower, making the Greek God wince.

Herc kneed the former Greenshirt in the stomach lightly, then hurled him at a soldier about to hurl an M-69 grenade at Blue Devil. Blue Devil gave a thumbs up in thanks, then returned to his combat, firing rapid shots of electricity from his staff at soldiers.

Meanwhile Cable had ventured further. He walked right into a room filled with enhanced butler-bots, as well as Agent Six, the poster boy for military men. Calmly staring down the telekinetic mutant, he sheathed his double katanas from his hands and gave out orders.

"Contain the rebel,"sharply ordered Agent Six. The robots immediately fired flaxen energy bolts at Cable. He had fought plenty of robots, most of which were higher grade than these hoverbots. Heck,Apocalypse made the robots he fought. He fired a shot set to incinerate from his plasma rifle, immediately cutting through a robot's 'chest', shorting it out. He then hurled a telekinetic pulse at the robots, tripping up their circuits, stopping their functions. One last robot remained, and Cable gave himself a telekinetic boost through the air, and landed his metal fist right into the robot.

"Not bad. Took me a few seconds longer to defeat them all,"calmly commented Six, charging forward with his double blades.

"Cockiness is a sign of defeat,"Cable said wordlessly. Setting his rifle back to stun,he rapidly fired multiple plasma blasts at Six. Six dodged them all with ease,landing on his feet. He brashly rushed forward with his katanas, slicing them at the psychic mutant.

Cable used his Psi Mitar's scythe end to grab the end of Six's katanas,and flipped him over. Cable then fired a shot with his plasma rifle knocking Six backwards. Six was not used to dealing with psychic powered EVOs. He also wasn't used to dealing with futuristic opponents. He barely even knew Bishop. Cable started propelling waves of trauma,sadness,and fear towards the Providence soldier, and Six was reminded of every event of the EVO war. Every death,mutilation,every sick creature that was once a proud member of society.

Agent Six decided to avenge their deaths. With a rare,misguided anger inadvertently caused by Cable's psychic assault, he reached for his Magnum and shot Cable dead in the face, forcing a stumble from the psychic mutant. Cable used his telekinesis to pick up the tiles off the floor,hammering them into Six,finally defeating him.

"Yo,Cable,what's with Leprechaun over here?"queried Blue Devil,evidently having finished his fight against the Providence soldiers. They had no noticeable wounds,except a few bullet entry wounds on Blue Devil's left hand. His healing factor was quickly closing them up,thankfully.

"He's still alive. He was an obstacle,"Cable firmly stated. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for Six. The two were alike in many different ways.

"OOOKKKKKK,"Blue Devil stressed cautiously.

They entered another osmium doorway. They saw the red demon Hellboy, Generator Rex, his pet monkey Bobo Haha, and multiple Providence agents. Pete Wisdom accompanied them,smoking one of his trademark cigars.

"Bloody hell,"yelped Wisdom,immediately firing a flaxen knife-like energy construct from his right hand. "You dolts interrupted my cigs!" he barked, firing several knifes. Hercules was pegged by one,winced,and tore it right out. Cable shot the other three out of the sky with his energy shotgun.

"Guys,come on. We don't have to do this. This is for the best,"Rex desperately said, although it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"You know better than that,kid,"replied Cable,instantly thinking of his deceased son. He fired rapid shots from his energy shotgun, destroying most of the soldiers' munitions, and pegging Bobo Haha. The monkey winced in pain.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,OWWWWW!"Haha complained. "Alright,you son of a gun, there's gonna be hell to pay," he roared, firing rapid shots from his energy blasters, all of which stunned the Anti-Reg side, and the bullets helped too, as Providence soldiers were treating the heroes with Magnums and Glocks, their M-16's destroyed by Cable's shots and Devil's trident.

Rex barreled forward, knocking Blue Devil out with a punch from the Smackhands. Cable's shots surprisingly had no effect on Rex's nanites, absorbed from many a foe, and he found himself hammered into with a hunk of metal from the Slam Cannon. Hercules was contained by the same energy cuffs used by Providence herders to keep EVOs in their cages.

"OK,you know what? This is just stupid. I can't believe I'm helping you people arrest my friends! And, whatever Cable's considered. Ben was right,this is ridiculous,"Rex burst out.

"Atta boy. Let's get outta here. Got any chips in those big pockets of yours?"Bobo Haha cracked, being his usual 'charming' self.

Rex glared at the monkey, and used a teleporter watch to bring the five to the Anti Reg base.

"Hey,guys. Bobo and I are joining you dudes. Got any chips for the monkey?"Rex coolly asked.

"Chimpanzee!"Bobo yelled,now very irritated with Rex,even though he knew how Rex did that just to annoy him.


	6. Villainous Alignments

Pre Story Author's Notes-If you have little to none knowledge of comics, then please do not bother me if you do not like me using real names. It gets annoying. Also,thanks to kjmarch from Deviantart for letting me use his aliens.

Villainous Alignment

Lex Luthor stood around an ivory round table, illegally crafted from an elephant's tusks(much to the ecoterrorist Ras al Ghul's chagrin).

"Gentlemen, the heroes are at war. I feel that this is a wondrous opportunity to strike,"evilly grinned Lex Luthor.

"Suppose we agree. But, still half the heroes of the world are alive, even after the assaults on Sky High,Hogwarts, the Pit,and the KND Moon Base,"civilly replied Kingpin, mob boss disguised as a legitimate philanthropist in New York City.

"I believe we have plenty of opportunities,especially with our moles inside SHIELD and Providence. If we unleash our entire forces upon SHIELD,their forces will almost certainly be decimated,"Lex Luthor answered,shooting down Kingpin's pessimistic views of the assault.

"What about the Captain's little rebellion?"asked Sebastian Shaw. He wasn't the Black King of the Hellfire Club for acting first, thinking later,you know.

"They will come to stop us,and SHIELD will try and arrest them. Both of them will be fighting each other,and the Legion's forces shall overwhelm both sides,"chuckled Lex Luthor, sipping some Pinot noir wine.

"Devilishly clever,Luthor,"smiled Dr. Doom. He had had his chance to destroy the heroes with Galactus,but that had failed. He was going to kill that Tennyson boy someday.

"And I have an idea of my own in case this fails,"chuckled Lex. This was going to decimate the main threats against the rule of Hellfire.

_UNKNOWN LOCATION IN SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE_

Nathaniel Essex hummed slightly, carefully pouring a beaker's contents into another, then grinning as the crimson and emerald colors mixed,forming a greyish mixture.

"Finally,young Madelyn. I thought I lost you at Oklahoma,but you still remain. The masters will certainly appreciate this,"chuckled Sinister. He was one of six men who served under Luthor and his Superiors,who were the pinnacle of villainy. They controlled every lowlife thug to famous supervillain,and weren't afraid to brutally assault their enemies with their forces.

The beaker apparently contained the very essence of Madelyn Pryor's powers and soul,who was a clone of Jean Grey created by the finest geneticist on Earth. But he was also a psychotic man, a 'mad scientist',if you will.

"Essex. Do you still have Project:Vulcan?"asked Lex Luthor, a hologram of the bald multi-billionaire appearing on Essex's right side.

"Of course,"Sinister replied nonchalantly,pouring the beaker's contents into a bucket filled with clay.

"We need to use it,"began Luthor. "We have plans against the heroes right now and-"

"Save it,Luthor. I think that it is very clever to strike when the heroes are in a war. It is cruel, dastardly,and wicked,"responded Sinister,beginning rude, and finished with a boot-licking mentality.

"Thank you,Sinister,"said Luthor. Sinister pressed a computer module, and a bio-stasis field was teleported to the Superior base.

_SUPERIOR BASE_

Vulcan was a fifteen year old teenager, with charcoal-black hair, deep Arctic-blue eyes,and of lean frame. He was wearing a crimson T-shirt, with blue jeans. He almost seemed like a regular teenager, except for the fact he had been brainwashed to think Lex Luthor was his father,instead of Christopher Summers.

"Hey,Dad,sup,"grinned Vulcan.

"Hello,son. Would you mind doing a favor for your dad?"Lex Luthor responded. It felt odd to act as a father,but it felt good manipulating this poor soul.

"Sure,Dad,"Vulcan responded.

"Alright, I need you to get rid of some people for me,OK?"Luthor asked.

"Sure,"Vulcan said.

"Excellent,"grinned Lex.

Stark Tower. A 1,713 foot tall monolithic tower of steel and glass. The prime example of today's metropolitan cities. The street it resides on will feature one of many battles between the superheroes and the Legion of Doom. Only this time, the heroes are divided.

Immediately, several portals, of many varieties open, releasing supervillains all over the street. They plunder,destroy,maim,kill,and loot.

Of course,SHIELD forces arrived soon after. The villains glanced over and charged.

"Why the hell are we here instead of the capes? This is what they do!"groaned one soldier, firing shots in rapid succession from his M-16, keeping Atomic Skull,Volcana,and Luminus at bay,but not hurting them at all.

"You think we know,rookie? All I know is we have to hold 'em off. Stark led his team off to try and convince Genosha to make their own SRA. The day that nut Magneto does something like that,I'll eat my jacket,"grumbled a seasoned commander, shooting his energy chain gun, decimating most of the Carnage symbiote, but it slowly healed.

"Blasphemer!"roared Exodus, charging towards the disgruntled soldier,slowly tearing him apart with omega-level mutant telekinetic abilities.

"So much for cape-killers,"Metallo grinned, charging towards soldiers, cutting into them with his metallic axes on his hands.

"I'll say,"agreed Shocker,wincing from a sniper shot,then knocking the sniper off the building he was on with a pressured air blast.

Volcana had the time of her life, gleefully burning alive citizens and SHIELD agents with pyrokinetic flares. The electrokinetics Electro and Livewire happily assisted,laughing off an electro-net assault and turning several soldiers into ash for opposing them.

A Providence assault vehicle rushed forward,knocking Solomon Grundy off his feet. Immediately, a barrage of missiles impacted against Omega Red,Pyro, and Stilt Man. Stilt Man felt to a tragic death when the missiles destroyed his stilts.

"Anyone important dead?"yelled out Parasite, now using every form of martial arts he absorbed from one soldier's mind against multiple Providence agents,who were more used to dealing with metahumans.

"Just that crud-sniffing moron Stilt Man,"answered Gizmo of the New Hellions, firing shots from his tasers at the Providence vehicle,destroying it.

Thankfully, the Pro Registration forces arrived. Wonder Man immediately charged at Solomon Grundy. The zombie brute sloppily punched Wonder Man with an oversized fist, and he stumbled back. Simon flew to the sky,pelting Grundy with ionic energy. Grundy covered his face,hurling some of the street's pavement at the B-List movie actor. Simon was hurled back, but he regained his composure,flew forward,and rocketed into Grundy with a haymaker, sending Grundy right into a tank shell fired from a SHIELD tank.

"Headshot,"grinned the SHIELD rookie inside the tank.

STRIPE duked it out with the Crimson Dynamo, one of Iron Man's enemies. Sadly, STRIPE was outmatched by the Russian armor-wearing foe. Several energy gatling guns pierced Dugan's armor. Dynamo grinned,preparing for a kill,but Ms. Marvel, done with defeating Grim Reaper, knocked him out from behind.

"Ugh, thanks Colonel,"STRIPE grunted, slowly getting up.

"Geez,Dugan. Can that armor of yours do anything right?"Ms. Marvel shook her head,supporting the armor-wearing hero. She brought him to the Helicarrier,surprisingly not overtaken by villains yet. He escaped his armor through a hatch and began repairing it.

Captain Atom took on Atomic Skull, a college student obsessed with old movie serials based off superheroes. He thought Superman was Dr. Electron, a supervillain. So, he thinks every hero on Earth is a villain, and that villains are heroes.

"Those who side with Dr. Electron must perish!"Atomic Skull raved,blasting Cap with several bursts of green flames. Cap stumbled back. He now realized how powerful this C-List villain was. Propelling himself forward,Cap punched Skull, then kicked him,blasting him with a radioactive flare,knocking him out.

It was now going to be a three way brawl, for Anti Registration had arrived.

"Oh no,SHIELD'S here,"Sighed Dagger, instantly firing several daggers at Razorfist, a D-List villain who was about to kill a Providence agent. Clinging to his sword-like hands, it attached him to a wall, leaving several soldiers time to shoot him dead with M-16's, much to Dagger's chagrin.

"Just flippin' great,"moaned Superboy, now freed from his Providence prison. He immediately charged at Sentry of SHIELD. Sadly, Kon's pugnacious instincts led him too far, as Sentry had bested Superman before. Kon didn't even land a punch on the hero with the Power of a Million Suns, as Sentry hammered his chest with punches,sending him flying.

Generator Rex took on Metallo, with Bobo Haha accompanying him. Bobo blasted Superman's metallic foe with energy blasts,while Rex tore Metallo's circuits apart with the BFS. Rex smiled,it was like the old days before the JLU's formation. Providence usually only combated EVO threats, but they also helped against supervillains on occasion.

Living Laser was having a field day, he had already killed the heroes Moon Maiden and Silhouette, and was brutally assaulting Doctor Light. She was a reserve SHIELD member,on loan from Japan,and was getting annihilated by Iron Man's foe. Thankfully, Iron Man came, knocking out Laser.

Heroes were also beginning to fight. Ben 10 held off Ms. Marvel,Hellboy,and Green Lantern. He morphed into NRG,a radioactive alien form. He blasted Hellboy with the radioactive blasts,knocking him backwards. Changing into Armodrillo, an alien with the power to create earthquake faults and stimulate them, he stunned Hellboy, and finished him off with Rath, a violent tiger-like wrestler alien.

"We don't want to hurt you,kid,but we will if we have to,"yelled Green Lantern, blasting Rath backwards with a stream of green energy.

"Sure you won't,"Ben sarcastically replied,in his form Rubix Dude, a new form unlocked in the past year. He separated his body, all the blocks making up his body impacting against the three heroes. Green Lantern's shield offered no protection, and Marvel's invulnerable frame was no match either. Ben Tennyson was truly becoming the seasoned Ben Ten Thousand.

The heroes took down each other and the villains,and Lex Luthor was stunned how they easily defeated every foe he sent after them.


	7. Project Galatea

Project Galatea

Light.

That was the first thing Karen Starr saw when she awoke. She had no idea how long she had been asleep,but she recognized the person who had made her go into a coma. Captain America. He would pay.

Of course,her memories were faked by a government organization named Cadmus. Amanda Waller,General Lasser,Hugo Strange,Robert Kelly,Henry Gyrich,and White Knight(from a video screen)

These very dangerous men and women were part of an organization dedicated to controlling superhumans. They were working their best efforts to capture every single Anti Registration hero. But it wasn't going to be easy. Most were street heroes,who were very skilled with escaping law enforcement. Others,like Thor,Blue Devil,and Supergirl were too powerful. Some were easier to catch than others.

Nonetheless,Ben Tennyson had to be captured. In the Justice Lord's world, Ben Tennyson had nearly stopped the Lords. He was lobotomized in every single form by Superman, and killed in other methods for his other forms resistant to heat vision, such as Heatblast,Scorch,and Swampfire. Even his Ultimate forms were no match for them. But he had managed to bring them down to just Superman. He was very dangerous,indeed.

Rex Sixson was also an obstacle,having left Providence to work with his close friend,Ben Tennyson. He was not as important as Ben Tennyson.

"Those kids are more trouble then they're worth. That damned half ghost kid from Amity Park's gotta go too,"Kelly fumed.

"Usually,Kelly's rants would be ignored by me,but this time, he has a point. Those kids nearly took down the Justice Lords in that universe. Granted Rex was killed first, when Punisher shot him to death. I still can't believe they let that lunatic in as their seventh member,"Amanda Waller said.

"We'll send Deadshot from your little Task Force X to take him down,"Lasser said.

"Alright. And send Galatea there too. I'm sure Supergirl would love to meet her clone,"Amanda chuckled.

"Why don't we just send an armada of SHIELD troops?"asked Gyrich.

"Because half of them are dead from the Legion of Doom assaulting New York,which those damned freaks didn't exactly help with,"Kelly snorted.

"That battle proved how strong Tennyson is. Considering how easily he decimated Hellboy,Danvers,and Stewart, I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't capture him,"Amanda commented.

CAP'S BASE

Galatea tore the hinges off one of the entrances to the rebel's base, not even blinking from Question's two handguns. Question fled from the battle, realizing he would not be much help against the clone. Beast Boy charged forward as a rhinoceros, barreling towards Karen. Galatea looked at him,stomped her foot,and created a shockwave on the floor,knocking Beast Boy's rhinoceros form out on the floor,flying headfirst. Beast Boy was transformed back painfully.

Luke Cage wrapped his chain around her neck,pulling her back,but Galatea pulled the chain, sending Luke flying towards her. Galatea propelled herself towards the Hero for Hire,and punched him with a heavy right cross,knocking him out.

Steel hurled his hammer at 'Tea, actually knocking her backwards. Generator Rex smacked her with his Smackhands,making her stumble. Karen grinned evilly,then exhaled,knocking both backwards with super-breath.

She flew around the base,destroying important equipment. Surprisingly,before she could destroy Cap's main computer system, Supergirl came flying in, knocking Galatea square onto the floor with a heavy shoulder hit. Stargirl followed, grasping Karen in a Cosmic Staff-endowed energy lasso. Kara grinned, and punched Karen straight in the stomach. Stargirl let go of the lasso right as Kara punched Karen in the chin,sending her flying.

Deadshot chuckled from above. Tennyson wasn't there,but that didn't matter. He shot a tranquilizer dart at Stargirl, immediately making her collapse into a sprawled form. Supergirl flew towards him,and he rapidly fired, peppering her with tranq darts. Supergirl dizzily collapsed to the ground.

"Hey,Waller. I got some presents for you and Captain Douche over their,"Deadshot chortled. Steel,Beast Boy,Luke Cage,Stargirl,and Supergirl should be a healthy paycheck. At one million per rebel,and ten million for Ben,Rex,or Danny, it would be a nice,fat wad of cash. Rex had strangely vanished. But the base was ransacked, and they were without a base.

"You better watch your tongue,Lawton. It can easily be removed,"replied Amanda Waller,head of Cadmus and Task Force X. Deadshot gulped, he didn't know whether she was serious or not, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Meanwhile,Question had used one of the Quinjets stolen from the Helicarrier(with tracking tech removed, or so they thought,) to transport himself and Rex away from the base. Tea would likely follow soon, and Rex was unconscious. Question couldn't think of a more worrisome place to be, other than in front of the Girl Scouts with the key to stopping crop circles.

Question glanced at the teenage EVO in front of him,seeing if he was awake. "Hey,kid,wake up. We just got our asses kicked by some clone of Supergirl,"

Unfortunately, Rex didn't reply. Galatea had awoken, and she was ticked. With split-second thinking, Question parachuted out...without Rex. Galatea destroyed the Quinjet,barreling through its titanium-grade steel systems with ease.

Rex's nanites reformed over the air, and Rex shakily awoke. He realized he was falling,squirmed a bit, then used his Boogie Pack to chase Tea. He fired several projectiles from the left side of his jetpack, grasping her. Rex grinned. However Tea flew faster and lower,smacking Rex into trees left and right. She grasped his unconscious body and brought him to the SHIELD HQ.

CADMUS HEADQUARTERS.

Amanda Waller had formed a group called Task Force X, or as its members called it, the Suicide Squad. Clock King took charge of keeping track of missions. And he had several weapons in case they were attacked at their own base. Galatea was the team powerhouse. Deadshot was the sniper,Plastique handled explosives,Captain Boomerang and Bane were new recruits that were just needed for some missions

"Hey,that kid got me in jail a few years ago!"yelled Boomerang, looking at Rex's body. It was obvious he was contemplating killing him there and then, but fortunately he was stopped.

"You lay one finger on him,Harkness, and your body will be full of bullets and six feet under by sundown,"Warned Captain Rick Flagg, Jr, poising a Magnum at the Australian villain's head.

"Besides,we all know what happened. You tried to take control of some kangaroo-EVO and got your butt saved and kicked by that kid,"Plastique snorted, and Bane and Deadshot let out some chuckles.

"Enough chatter. We got almost six members. Tennyson wasn't there, but we'll get him eventually,"Waller commented, walking forward,inciting an air of respect from Flagg,Galatea,Clock King,and Bane. The other three were naturally disrespectful to authority,including Waller.

"OK,who wants to go out and fight a kid who could probably beat every metahuman freak on the planet blindfolded?"sarcastically commented Deadshot. It took all of Waller's self control to not call in the firing squad to deal with Lawton permanently.

"There's a reason this place is called the Suicide Squad,love,"Plastique snorted.

"At least some of you aren't complete knuckleheads about this,"sighed Waller, burying her face in her hands.


	8. Escapades

Disclaimer-Most main characters will be property of DC Comics.

Justice League:Civil Sides Chapter 8

Escapades

Supergirl groaned, waking up from her tranquilizer dart induced slumber. She noticed several B-List criminals standing in front of her,past steel bars. _Wait a minute,why are there bars? Oh crap,"_she paled,realizing her situation.

"Awake already,sleeping beauty? I put a bunch of tranqs into ya. Enjoy your sleep?"Deadshot cackled evilly.

Supergirl reached out and smacked Deadshot in the face,making his face fly to the side. "Ooh,sorry. There's a red sun lamp over your head. Neutralizes your powers,"snickered Deadshot.

Supergirl fumed, wanting to say every word Jonathan and Martha Kent had firmly instructed her not to say. She didn't want to give him the pleasure,though. Deadshot walked away,chuckling.

"Hey,kid. Wanna bust out of here?"asked a voice from the other side of her cell.

"You really have to ask that question?"Dryly answered Kara Zor El. Beast Boy and Luke Cage grinned from the other cell. Glancing to her right,she noticed Stargirl, still unconscious from Deadshot's tranq dart.

"Why aren't your powers neutralized?"Supergirl wondered.

"Beast Boy's powers come from some sorta chemical. They can't find it in his bloodstream. My powers come from experimentation done by a sicko prison guard. They can't deactivate that,"Lucas explained.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out!"Beast Boy yelped.

"Harder than that. But,there is one way. Beast Boy, turn into something small. Smash the lamp in Kara's room,"Cage said. He was glad he had known Iron Fist,or else he would have had no idea of how to escape this prison.

Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird, whizzing through the bars. He then charged at the red sun lamp, morphed into a cheetah,and slashed the lamp apart. Kara immediately felt rejuvenated, as her powers started coming back.

"Let's kick some ass,"she growled. Flying forward, she knocked out the muscular drug-addicted criminal Bane,sending him flying. Cheshire, a new recruit for Task Force X, leaped at the Last Daughter of Krypton,but Kara ducked at inhumanely quick speeds. She landed right into a steel wall,and the impact knocked her out, unconscious.

Captain Boomerang tossed a boomerang at Beast Boy in cheetah form, who swiftly dodged it. Leaping into the air, the green member of the Teen Titans knocked the Australian boomerang-using criminal down onto the ground with a gorilla-sized kick.. A gun-shot rang out through the air, signifying Colonel Rick Flagg,Jr.'s presence. Beast Boy transformed into a strange deformed creature, which stunned the war-hardened colonel,but not for long.

He continued firing his Magnum, but Beast Boy continued using this Ectonurite animal form. He had to thank Ben for showing him his alien animal files. Hovering forward(and grateful the underground base had no light), Garfield morphed into a lion,slashing Flagg's face. Flagg stumbled backwards. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla,knocking the colonel unconscious.

"Woo-hoo! Go,Beast Boy,it's your birthday,oh yeah!"whooped Beast Boy. Javelin, another new recruit for Task Force X,hurled a javelin at Beast Boy,which would have impaled him, if not for a whip lashing out and grasping it.

"You really need to be more careful,man,"dryly replied Generator Rex, a strange device with a whip coming out of it on his back. Garfield smiled, reverting back to human form. Noticing Luke Cage struggling with the Shaggy Man and Deadshot, the two ran over to assist him. Kara flew over as well.

"How'd you escape?"Kara asked.

"I'm living technology. A technological cage can't hold me,"Rex replied deadpanned.

Shaggy Man roared, and smacked the invulnerable Luke Cage,backwards. Supergirl,Rex,and Beast Boy rushed forward, assaulting the mutant brutally.

Rex jumped into the air, kicking Shaggy Man backwards with his Punk Busters. Beast Boy mowed under Shaggy Man as a rhinoceros, making him trip. Supergirl blasted him with a stream of heat vision,charring much of his fur.

"Thanks for saving this old man's bacon,kids,"wheezed Cage. "That thing would have made me a Sweet Christmas bodybag,"

"Come on,let's go,"Rex said.

"Forgetting some people?"commented two voices from behind them. John Henry Irons, in a standard prison uniform, with his _Steel_ armor confiscated, stood next to Courtney Whitmore, who was in her regular superhero costume. Her Star Rod and star belt were confiscated by Cadmus as well as Steel's.

"Sorry about that,"Cage said,embarrassed.

"No prob. Let's get our stuff back and ditch this place,"Courtney stated.

"For once,I agree with you,Star-Ditz,"commented Kara,flying forward,with Rex and Garfield in hot pursuit. Luke,Steel,and Stargirl ran forward.

The six were stopped by four figures ahead of them.

"Going somewhere?"queried Galatea. Deadshot,armed with his usual arsenal of weapons,as well as Plastique and Clock King, accompanied her.

"Yeah. Now, I'd appreciate getting out,"Supergirl said,eyes narrowed.

"Sorry to disappoint you,"Karen said evilly, unleashing a barrage of heat vision energy,letting the Argoan feel a barrage of heat.

Deadshot unleashed a barrage of bullets from his right wrist, which he had programmed with an M-16. Firing rapidly, he nearly landed several shots at Steel and Stargirl,who hid behind a piece of machinery. Eyes narrowed,the marksman prepared to use his wrist grenade launcher. He still couldn't believe how compact Waller's new armor was.

"What are we going to do?"Courtney hissed, hearing Deadshot cock his grenade launcher.

"They didn't take everything from me,"Steel grinned, as his stomach started changing into metal. The rest of his body followed suit, with a hammer appearing out of thin air. "Always keep a spare," he grinned, flying forward. Deadshot's eyes widened, as a flung hammer knocked him unconscious.

Plastique danced circles around Beast Boy,tossing plastic explosives at the Titan. Beast Boy yelped, as one explosion singed him from behind. Eying her above him, BB turned into a pterodactyl, flying forward,swooping by her,knocking her off-balance. He then turned into an elephant, and landed on the ground, making her stumble. Lashing his trunk, he knocked her unconscious.

Luke Cage and Clock King engaged in combat, as Clock King used a hammer that's end resembled a clock to smack Cage with. Cage punched the ground repeatedly,causing the metal floors to uproot, knocking the time-telling villain backwards.

Generator Rex was trying to help Kara against Galatea. The clone picked a chunk of metal up from the floor, and hurled it at Kara,knocking her backwards. Rex flew forward with his Boogie Pack,landing with his Smackhands, swinging at Karen and making her stumble. He jumped into the air,landing on her with his Punk Busters. Kara grabbed them and flung them and Rex at a wall.

Luke Cage jumped forward. Karen simply sidestepped, and let Cage fly into a wall. She had been trained in military and martial arts, and accompanied with her powers,that made her a dangerous opponent.

Steel's suit unleashed a barrage of missiles,impacting against Karen. Supergirl flew forward, pounding into 'Tea with a barrage of punches,knocking her unconscious. The six heroes rushed towards the exit,but not before picking up Luke's cage and Stargirl's Star Rod and Star Belt.

_CADMUS HQ-TWENTY HOURS LATER_

"Well,that went perfectly!"Henry Gyrich said sarcastically. His bluntness was not shared by many others in Cadmus,but they did agree.

"It certainly could have gone better. But, we did get a chance to see the Suicide Squad in action. Besides, we have some new recruits for the Squad. And in case you didn't notice, the only reason Galatea was defeated was because Steel used his missile assault,"Waller replied firmly.

"So who are these charming fellas you recruited?"asked White Knight from his video screen.

"Gatlocke, one of Providence's old enemies. Bullseye, a gun for hire, and Catman,one of Batman's B-List foes,"Waller answered.

**CHAPTER END**

**So,that was a fun chapter to write. Sorry about waiting so long to update, I wanted to take a break from writing.**

**Next time on Justice League Civil Sides- Ben Tennyson will have to fight a foe that no one on Earth can stand against. Find out next time in DMZ:Part 1.**


	9. DMZ Part 1

Disclaimer- Vilgax,Darkstar,Psyphon and Agent Six are property of Man of Action and Cartoon Network. All others are DC,Marvel,or Darkhorse.

DMZ:Part 1

Vilgax's ship was a dark brown monstrosity,with two orange orbs on both sides of his ship. His front had a jaw-like pattern,with red electricity in the center. And at the end, his nuclear reactor powering it glowed a bright red. His blaster turrets prepared for combat. Attacking at once, they could decimate a fleet of warships within seconds. The exact reason the Chimerian Hammer was feared throughout the universe,as well as its pilot.

It slowly reached a descent,entering Earth's exosphere. Within minutes,it had descended into the stratosphere, then the troposphere,and finally landing in Washington D.C. He had an armada of almost fourteen hundred standard drone troopers aboard,as well as 5000 dormant hovering drones. He had two hundred concealed 'Project Sparta' drones, experts in three hundred styles of combat,with one hundred and twenty eight concealed weapons,as well as a bulky shield. Vilgax had taken an interest in the Spartans. He also had Darkstar,who had promised ten years of servitude for a decade's worth of energy. Vilgax chose to punish Psyphon by having Darkstar drain his life force.

Vilgax emerged from the ship, with fifty hovercraft drones and twenty standard drone troopers surrounding him.

"PROTECTORS OF EARTH! I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO WAR! DENY ME,AND I WILL DESTROY THIS PITIFUL ROCK!"Vilgax roared, as his troopers transmitted his voice to every satellite signal on Earth.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

SHIELD forces arrived shortly after Vilgax's message. His red troopers charged forward. Darkstar and Vilgax strayed from the M-16 toting soldiers and engaged the superheroes of Earth.

Darkstar charged at Doctor Light, who hurled several arcs of light at him. Darkstar counteracted with a darkness force field,which engulfed the light. Kimiyo flew forward,but a blast of darkness sent her sprawling. Darkstar evilly grinned, blasting a stream of darkness downwards. Kimiyo roared in agony, as her very life force was absorbed. Doctor Light was thankfully saved.

War Machine flew forward, his Gatling guns firing at Darkstar. The life force-absorbing villain winced, as the bullets threatened to pierce his armor. Darkstar's eyes glowed, as he now had the ability to tell what powers he would absorb. He scowled as he realized War Machine was powerless.

"You are a waste of time,"Darkstar scowled, firing an arc of gray energy, a mixture of light and darkness. War Machine was flung backwards. He then realized Dr. Light would not regain her powers for twelve hours,whereas he would have them permanently. He left her behind, going off to find a new target.

Vilgax was decimating SHIELD forces. Shaggy Man threw a punch,knocking Vilgax backwards. Vilgax kicked at him,which hurt even more with his Legs of Khoros equipped. Shaggy Man was flung backwards. Wonder Man flew forward, but since Vilgax was four times his size, a simple punch to the ground knocked the ionic hero unconscious.

Agent Six leaped forward, katanas sheathed, and slashed at Vilgax. Vilgax fired two red beams from his eyes, knocking the Providence ninja unconscious.

Vilgax glanced at all three heroes,eyes glowing. He had run into a golden robot in space. Being deceitful,he had tricked the robot into giving him the ability to duplicate powers and weapons akin to Darkstar. Shaggy Man's strength and durability was awarded to him,as he grew thirteen inches. Wonder Man's ionic energy was drained into him, letting a purple tint enter his eyes. Agent Six's concealed swords were placed on his palms. The heroes still had their powers and weapons, but he was able to copy their powers.

Lizard charged at him,but an ionic blast of energy,coupled with the Ruby Ray of Ullo, swept him off his feet. Vilgax copied his powers,giving him a reptilian tail. John Stewart flew above, but the twenty five foot Chimera Sui Genesis stared at him, giving him a Green Lantern ring. John Stewart realized what was happening.

"RETREAT! HE'S COPYING POWERS!"Lantern ordered. Sadly,only a few heard him. Vilgax plowed through the SHIELD forces, using ionic energy, willpower energy,and the Shield of Ziegel to block armaments from SHIELD and Providence, as well as the stray hero. Within minutes,he had defeated and copied the abilities of Firestorm,Commander Steel,Black Widow,Bishop,and Abe Sapien. The power practically radiated from him.

Finally, SHIELD retreated. But, only a few remained. Green Lantern led a battalion of SHIELD troopers against Vilgax,each unloading M-16's,incendiaries,and bazookas onto the conqueror. Lantern unleashed green energy blasts. Wonder Man, now awake, was firing his ionic energy, but sadly, Vilgax was immune to their capabilities. Shocker,an enemy of Spider Man's who had chosen to register, as well as Electro and Kraven, valiantly pushed forward,but within seconds Vilgax had absorbed their capabilities. With a reptile's ferocity,he plowed into SHIELD containment vehicles.

His drone troopers followed. They had suffered no losses,while three hundred and thirty nine SHIELD and Providence troopers were deceased, as well as Lock Up. They made sure to transmit his data to their master,but since Lock Up had no useful weapons or powers,they were simply ordered to kill him.

Green Lantern grabbed the three Spider Man foes, and ushered Wonder Man to fly off. They needed a way to stop Vilgax. By now, every one in D.C. Had been ushered out,so this weapon could be used. SHIELD had ordered a retreat, but now Vilgax thought he had conquered the United States of America.

Green Lantern led the registered forces into the Watchtower. It still stood as a fully functioning technological monstrosity,able to fire a laser able to decimate a whole city down onto a designated target. Entering the Monitor Womb,Green Lantern stared at the Emergency button.

"Never thought we would have to use this again,"Stewart sighed. Using a joystick,he set the targets down at Washington D.C. A blue beam of energy annihilated the city, causing an enormous explosion that could be seen from space. As a consequence,the entire Watchtower lost power.

"Electro! Power it up!"Lantern ordered. Electro fired a continuous stream of electricity at the power core, returning the electricity to the Watchtower.

"Uh,Lantern? What are those blips on the map?"queried Wonder Man, pointing towards fourteen large objects in the cities of Paris,Moscow,London,Tokyo,Islamabad,Mexico City,Beijing,Montreal,Brasilia,

Copenhagen,Baghdad,Istanbul,Rome,and Madrid.

"It was just a distraction,"Realized Lantern.

"And Vilgax is still there. His troops survived,"Shocker stated. The four others stared at him,surprised.

"Hey! If those troops survived a nuke from his invasion in 09,who knows what they could make it through!"Shocker said.

"Shocker's right. We need to warn everyone on Earth,"Lantern said.

Meanwhile,Paris,Moscow,Tokyo,Beijing, London,Montreal,and Rome were under defense from the Anti Registration forces. Several of them were deceased. SHIELD had sent superheroes,troopers,Sentinels,and Ultrons out to assist. For the first time in two weeks,the SRA was temporarily deactivated. Heroes banded together to halt this threat,but they had to be hasty,because the militaries could not hold off the troopers very often,especially since they had a worldwide system. If one drone was hit with one assault,it gained resistance to it, and it gave all the other drones in existence resistance as well.

Captain America led Robin,Arachne,Green Arrow,B'wana Beast,Stature,Bumblebee,and Vision into Paris, where three hundred drones and thirty Spartans awaited them. Red Star led Tigra,Kevin Levin,Bobo Haha,Stargirl,Cloak and Dagger,Question,and Beast Boy into Moscow,against one hundred and fifty drones, with fifteen Spartans. Thankfully, all seven Rocket Red Brigadeers arrived to assist.

Nick Fury led the White Star, a team of exceptionally trained human beings who were good friends with Nick Fury, as well as Gwen Tennyson,Raven,Thing,Wolverine,Batgirl,Cable,and Atom Smasher to defend Tokyo. Hawkman brought Hawkeye,Aqualad,Luke Cage,Blue Devil,Red Tornado,and Multiple Man to assist the Great Ten in Beijing against the troops.

Captain Britain and Excalibur were soon met by assistance from Falcon,Patriot,Hercules,Supergirl,Iron Fist,Human Torch,and Spider Woman. Alpha Flight was thankful for the assistance from Prodigy,Storm,Black Panther,Superboy,Goliath,Invisible Woman,and Nighthawk. Rome was under defense from Thor,Flash,Generator Rex,Danny Phantom,Speedy,Daredevil,and Nightwing.

Batman remained at the base, with Hulkling,Circe,Huntress,Hawk and Dove,and Mas y Menos in case of attack. But, thankfully all the villains were defending where Vilgax had teleported right after the laser blast. New York City. Spider Man, the surviving Heroes for Hire,and the remaining X-Men,who chose to stay neutral in the Civil War,defended it. The government kept tabs on them,as you could guess.

SHIELD sent five hundred troops to each city. An EVO under control also accompanied each troop. Almost all the superheroes and villains of Earth were flocked to the cities to defend it. Anti Reg,Pro Reg,and neutral forces were spread thin by the assault.


	10. DMZ Part 2

Summary-All characters are owned by respective owners. The Spartan drones are mine. They are based off the white drones from B10 Protector of Earth,only better warriors. Read rest of the story to explain some things in this chapter.

DMZ Part 2

PARIS,FRANCE

Captain America's team charged into battle, ready for anything. They noticed a team of Vilgaxian drones directing an assault on the Eiffel Tower and surrounding areas. However,they would be stopped.

Robin leaped from building to building,hurling down exploding birdarangs. They all exploded, destroying approximately sixteen drones. Green Arrow assisted,firing arrows from the rooftop he was perched on. His explosive arrows destroyed eight in one shot.

Bumblebee flew around, firing her stinger blasts at the drones. Arachne swung around on her webs, landed, and destroyed a drone with her landing. She then fired an electric spider web,engulfing three drones, and short-circuiting them.

Stature pounded the ground rapidly, creating shock waves that threw most of the robots off track, but then a barrage of laser blasts met her first hand. The junior Teen Titan was forced backwards-right into another barrage of lasers,which mercilessly pelted at her back. Suddenly, they were all destroyed by a barrage of green energy.

"Need a hand?"John Stewart asked, with a platoon of SHIELD troopers, fourteen reprogrammed Sentinels,as well as War Machine, Angel,Shocker,Kraven,and Agent Six. Crimson Fox and Musketeer, the two heroes that defended France,also were on the team.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Green Arrow demanded,pointing a liquid nitrogen arrow at Green Lantern. Despite their previous affiliations,Ollie was still willing to attack the former Marine.

"Relax. Iron Man ordered a temporary truce. We're on the same side now,"Green Lantern said, creating a hammer. He slammed it down, destroying thirteen drones with the impact,and pummeling five more with the shrapnel.

"Considering how wonderful you've been treating us in the past two weeks,I bet you'll just dump us in prison after we beat Vilgax,"Scowled Bumblebee,blasting a drone in the chest with her stinger,decapitating it.

Stature smashed her foot down, crushing a phalanx troop of drones,then swatted her hands and knocked three flying grenade throwing troops out of the sky. She then clapped her hands Ala Hulk and caused a shockwave,tearing apart the robot's systems.

War Machine flew above the battlefield, launching down a barrage of bullets from his Gatling gun. Surprisingly,they had no effect. Apparently,Vilgax had prepared the drones by giving them invulnerability to the most standard Earth armament-lead bullets.

"Help! We need backup!"yelled a SHIELD trooper on the com-links. War Machine received it, and flew over as fast as possible.

About one hundred SHIELD troopers were in a gun fight with Vilgax's drones. Since their M-16's,Glocks,and AK-47's had no effect,troopers in the back row hurled M-69 hand grenades. Those only managed to slow the drones down, and seventy-eight SHIELD agents were dead.

The French Armed Forces also got involved. Almost four thousand soldiers took the duty of crowd control,directing frightened civilians out of the battlefield. Ten thousand more chose to engage the drones. Five hundred used Leclerc battle tanks, and two hundred and fifty piloted Dassault Aviation jets.

The Dassault jets descended on the Chimerian Hammers,and fired down Storm Shadow missiles. Haphazardly landing on the enormous spacecraft,almost two hundred drones were destroyed in the bombing. The GIAT 30 kept on the planes stunned many of the androids as well. Usually, bullets barely even registered on the drones' radar, but think of it this way. Getting hit by an eraser doesn't hurt, but getting hit by an enormous eraser at high speeds does.

The drones also had to deal with Leclerc tanks, with about three hundred stationed to fire on ground troops. Approximately four hundred drones were destroyed by tanks.

"Never thought I'd say this,but thank God for the French Armed Forces,"Green Arrow quipped,firing a liquid nitrogen arrow, which immediately froze twenty three drones solid. Green Lantern used a hammer,and smashed the icebox,destroying the drones and hitting three with ice shrapnel.

Meanwhile,Captain America led Green Lantern and Sharon Carter into the bowls of the Chimerian Hammer.

"Stay sharp. You never know what you could find in here,"Cap ordered. Lantern didn't like taking orders from him,but he decided not to make a scene out of it.

Suddenly,a white creature with a bulky,rectangular shield burst out of the shadows. It leaped at the trio, but fortunately Green Lantern created a force field. However, the creature created an energy drill,and started plowing into his shield. It shattered,and the robot kicked him,knocking him backwards.

Sharon fired her Magnums rapidly, but the creature was not affected in the slightest. Cap hurled his vibranium/steel alloy discus at it,but it leaped on top of the shield,actually riding it. It returned to Cap, and the creature kicked him in the face. Sharon tossed a dart at the creature,releasing an electric shock into it. However,due to rubber interiors and exteriors, it did not harm it in the slightest.

It fired several darts, which the two managed to dodge. Sharon tossed an incendiary at it, but it batted it away with its shield. Cap valiantly rushed forward,and swung his shield, slamming into its head. The robot, then fired a laser at Cap,which sent him sprawling. Sharon,meanwhile,clung to the ceiling of the ship. After Cap was knocked backwards,she plunged down, kicking it in the face. A roundhouse kick knocked its head to the side,and a volley of punches pounded its chest incredibly swift. However,the robot managed to hold her off.

Green Lantern woke up. He immediately noticed Sharon being held by the throat, with a laser blaster preparing to fire at her skull. Eyes narrowed,he did the smartest thing he could.

"Stop that!"barked John Stewart. He created a shield with a strap around his upper arms, as well as creating an energy whip. Lashing the whip,he grasped the robot. He flung it into a control panel, causing the panel to explode,sending it right into an arc of energy,knocking the Spartan backwards.

Captain America woke up. He noticed Sharon firing her Magnums, as well as Green Lantern creating constructs to attack the Spartan. A hammer slammed it backwards, while a soccer net captured him.

"Goal,"chuckled Sharon. She grasped a grenade,hurling it at the robot. It landed right in the robot's center,destroying it.

"Wait a minute,"Cap said,worried. "This meter here says Vilgax has 810 of these things,"Cap commented gravely. Sharon and John's eyes widened. That robot had superhuman agility and an almost infinite amount of weapons. Also, it seemed to also have an incredible knowledge of martial arts,able to best Sharon and Cap at martial arts.

Cap,Sharon,and Green Lantern bounded into battle, to assist the SHIELD and France's military, as well as Cap's team, against the Spartan drones and regular drones.

_MOSCOW,RUSSIA_

Red Star, a former Teen Titan, but now a part of Captain America's Outsiders, flew forward, blasting down destructive bolts of radiation. Vilgax's drones were destroyed by the onslaught, but many more kept coming, and the Titan was forced to make a hasty retreat,returning to the rest of the defenses.

"How's the ground going?"Gavril Ivanovich, new recruit for the Brigade, asked. Firing his missiles at flying drones, he grounded some, damaged others. Some, he missed completely. A miniature drone resembling a UFO fired a photon blast at him, impacting against his armor, forcing him to wince. However, he was saved by Pozhar, a lesser known Russian hero, who destroyed the UFO with a burst of destructive fire.

"Not well, my friends,"Red Star said grimly. He punched a Mechadroid in the middle,destroying its circuits. Several radiation bolts destroyed basic hovering UFO-like drones. Bioids blasted at the radioactive hero, but Rocket Red 11, aka the People's Hero Bolshoi, rescued him with a barrage of missiles.

Below,Creote,Molotov, and a good number of Russian Ground Forces banded against the biods on the ground. Creote used hand to hand combat to disable a great number of drones, while the Russian Ground Forces used tanks and jeeps to fire away at the biods,defending the populace,while the remainder grouped the remaining population to safer areas.

Unlike in Paris, the three Chimerian Hammers fired down on Moscow,active instead of dormant. Their shots leveled entire blocks, and their miniature turrets were able to destroy jeeps and tanks in one shot. Darkstar used the Darkforce to tear off a good part of one ship.

Martian Manhunter arrived with a large number of SHIELD troopers, and Red Star had summoned the Outsiders to Moscow to assist his defense. He knew he owed them everything for saving him from Cadmus,but he needed their help again. He hated to ask them for charity, but his country needed all the help it could get.

"Thank you for your help. All of you,"thanked Red Star.

"No time for chit-chat,Leonid,"Kevin Levin said. He absorbed some adamantium he almost always kept in his jeans pocket. Charging forward, he smashed his hand down onto a drone,destroying it. A UFO-like drone flew forward,showering him in energy,which barely harmed him. Turning his arm into a long sword,he sliced it apart.

Stargirl used her Cosmic Rod to blast drones out of the sky. However,there were threats. Crimson Dynamo robots,possessed by Vilgax's drones, flew forward. The Rocket Red Brigadeers flew upwards,blasting the eight robots with missiles and lasers.

One Dynamo robot shot an electric discharge down at a Brigadeer,sending him flying downwards. Another Brigadeer used a constant stream from his Gatling gun,combined with wrist missile launchers,sending the robot flying downwards.

Tigra climbed onto a building, and slashed a drone with her claws, sending it stumbling. It turned around, punching her with a carborundum matrix alloyed fist. The humanoid feline's eyes widened, as she fell from a height of almost fifty feet.

"Watch out!"Red Star yelled, grasping her shoulders, much to Tigra's surprise.

"My,my,such a gentleman,"chuckled Tigra. Red Star had a goofy smile, his cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

Bobo Haha, Generator Rex's chimpanzee partner, was rapidly firing his oversized energy pistols. Leaping around the battlefield, the chimp's blasters beheaded many drones, and caused explosions that devastated many more.

Suddenly,a band of about ten white drones armed with circular shields on their right wrist attacked. A Brigadeer was cut down by an energy blast,shorting out his armor. Stargirl rescued him, thankfully.

"Surrender. This planet belongs to the almighty Vilgax,"the lead drone said robotically.

"Not a chance, _dermo_,"Red Star snorted. A torrent of radiation poured onto the drones, but almost all of it was evaded. Tigra slashed her claws at a robot,sending its face to the side. Dagger's energy knives plunged into it,destroying it.

Kevin absorbed the metal off of one drone,making it think he was one of their own. Combined with his adamantium, it completely obliterated a drone when he punched it in the chest. "Owned,"Kevin chuckled.

Bobo was shot down by energy blasts,but Brigadeers distracted the robots, while Cloak transported them all to the depths of the Mariana Trench, with the pressure destroying them instantly.

Two Spartan drones remained. Red Star and Cloak were shot with tranq darts immediately, while the other drone made an EMP bomb, which shut down the Brigadeers,Bobo's gun, and most of the city's military defenses.

"Sorry,folks. Bobo's outta business,"the chimpanzee apologized,leaping away. The other heroes glared in annoyance.

"How the hell did Rex put up with him,"Kevin had to ask.

"Got me,"Tigra commented.

J'onn used his Martian vision,a newly acquired power, to send one drone flying. Shapeshifting into a monster resembling a Chinese dragon,he crunched one one drone, digging into its circuits. Ms. Marvel and Red Star double teamed the other drone, sending it flying with cosmic energy and radiation. Kevin transformed his right arm into the bat and swung it into the sky.

"Home run,"Kevin whooped.

OUTER SPACE

Iron Man had been in space for thirteen hours,struggling to find Amazo,a golden robot that had duplicated the capabilities of the Justice League and nearly beaten them. He was in space now,soul searching.

Tony Stark noticed the glowing beacon in the sky.

"AMAZO! Earth needs your help!"Iron Man said on his radio. Amazo's head turned.

"Of course they do. I gave a sample of my powers to Vilgax purposely,"Amazo said in a monotone voice.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!"Iron Man roared.

"Calm yourself,my friend. I wanted to test my capabilities, so I simply gave Vilgax reactive adaptation,"Amazo said.

"All this for a test!"Iron Man seethed.

"Yes,"Amazo said plainly. He then began a descent,transforming into a golden beam of light. Iron Man flew after him, barely able to catch up.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter 11-DMZ Part Three**

**Will Vilgax destroy New York,even with Amazo's help? Find out next time in DMZ, Part Three!**


	11. DMZ Part 3

Disclaimer-Characters belong to respective owners.

DMZ Part Three

In New York City,Spider Man, Bane and Galatea of the Suicide Squad,Reed Richards,and the recently discovered Booster Gold engaged the full brunt of Vilgax's forces,halting them from destroying most of New York City. However,they were only able to halt about twelve hundred drones out of a fleet of forty thousand.

Booster used his wrist blasters to get the attention of most of the drones,while Bane barreled through them. Spider Man used his webbing to toss them into the air, but he quickly discovered that they were incredibly aerodynamic fliers. He ended up being forced to defensive formations,ducking under energy bolts,and dodging dive bombs from the drones. Galatea was preoccupied dealing with a 'Bulk drone'.

Bulk drones focused on physical strength,able to lift about 200 tons. It was however,very slow. Galatea punched it in its cheek, then blasted it backwards with heat vision. The Bulk drone stomped its foot on the ground,causing concrete to ripple forward like a projectile, but Galatea took to the sky and rushed herself at the Bulk drone, crashing it through multiple buildings, destroying its circuitry.

Meanwhile,Richards used his elasticity to take down the drones. Stretching up to flying drones,he entangled them in a blob of elastic mass, crushing them.

"Hey,Webhead, I could use some help with the heavyweight drones over there,"Booster said. Spider Man was incredibly annoyed. Had Booster not noticed the drones firing at him in mid air?

"Oh right,"Booster said, embarrassed. Flying forward,he used his wrist blasters to behead a drone, then flew over one drone,then erected his force field and toppled,falling like a rock...to crush the drone. The third was destroyed by Spider Man's web shots.

"How did you not notice me fighting those Star Wars rejects?"Spider Man snapped.

"Sorry! I had my own troubles,"Booster explained defensively. Spider Man decided not to respond to the time traveling hero.

Booster charged the three Bulk drones, using his force field as a battering ram,slamming into a drone,making it stumble. The Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man used his webbing to fling himself forward,landing a super strong kick to a Bulk drones. The third drone lumbered forward,flinging a punch. Spider Man stretched backwards, then did a back flip to escape the clutches of the drones. Spider Man webbed up a Bulk drone,then with all his might,hurled it at the other,destroying it.

Meanwhile,Booster was peppering the Bulk drone with charged energy discs. It punched at him,impacting against his force field. It rippled slightly,but with no damage otherwise. Booster hovered over the Bulk drone,and unleashed the full brunt of his thrusters,which bathed the Bulk drone with blue fire,incinerating it almost instantly.

Bane,Galatea,and Reed finished off the remainder of the robots.

"What now,"Galatea snapped,itching for combat.

"We're supposed to move on to the next territory, which is being guarded by some of Vilgax's living henchmen,"Skeets,Booster's personal robot, stated.

CENTRAL PARK

Mary Marvel,a new superhero from Fawcett City, rocketed Vulkanus,one of Vilgax's henchmen, backwards. The Detrovite lunged forward,knocking her to the side with a heavy punch. Tiring of the combat,Mary used her ace in the sleeve.

"SHAZAM!"Mary yelled. A burst of magical lightning poured down,short circuiting Vulkanus' armor.

Mary quickly repeated the wizard's name, to regain her powers,ready to assist her team against Vilgax's other servants.

Scott Lang had recently gained the Ant Man persona, and now he was facing Clancy. Both could control insects. Clancy's hold was stronger,and his bug mutation was outmatching Lang severely. Ant Man changed to microscopic size,but that was a mistake, as all the bugs swarmed him,clawing at him. Thankfully,Mary Marvel used an electric blast to destroy them all,which in turn severely injured Clancy. Marvel swatted her hand at Clancy,knocking him unconscious.

Praxis, a member of the Conglomerate, a team Booster had formed a while back. After Stamford,they were without a leader. They joined the New Avengers. Praxis had been sent here to deal with Vilgax's henchmen. Praxis used his psychic powers to knock Rojo and her biker gang unconscious, and then made Dr. Viktor go to sleep.

Commander Steel leaped into the air,rocketing the thirty foot tall drone in the face. Its face slightly shifted backwards, but two bursts of energy from the drone's eyes sent the invulnerable hero backwards. Mary Marvel hammered the robot with multiple blows to the face, and finished it with a final haymaker.

Galatea,Bane,Spider Man,Reed,and Booster arrived moments later.

"We could use some help. Care to come with us? We're going to deal with Vilgax's head henchman, Albedo. Got his own Omnitrix like Ben,"Praxis said.

"Where is that stupid kid anyway?"Galatea callously replied.

"He is actually fighting Vilgax himself now,"Mary said,uncharacteristically firm. Galatea chose to ignore Mary.

10 MINUTES LATER.

"FOURARMS!"Albedo roared,transforming into a black and gray Tetramand. Noticing the nine heroes,he glared. "So,the D-Listers chose to fight back? Alright,then,"

"I am not D-List!"Spider Man and Booster furiously stated simultaneously.

Fourarms clapped his hands,strategically taking down Praxis and Reed,arguably the two greatest threats. Reed,with his scientific know how, could easily devise a plan to defeat him,while Praxis could simply have telepathically mind wiped him.

"Smart bastard,"Bane growled, rushing forward. He punched Fourarms in the face, but the Tetramand replied with two fists hitting the stomach,while the others punched him in the face. The Venom-using Mexican escapee stumbled backwards,unconscious.

Galatea and Ms. Marvel flew forward,and Albedo realized his dilemma. Directly transforming into Big Chill,he unleashed frost breath, which Galatea's heat vision countered. Transforming into intangible form,he flew through the two,freezing them both.

However,they instantly broke free. Big Chill snarled,morphing into Chromastone. Unlike Ben, Albedo had mastered the form of Chromastone,able to use the form as well as Sugilite,the defender of Petrosapia.

Galatea let loose with heat vision, while Mary hurled several lightning bolts. Chromastone eagerly absorbed the shots and redirected them at Galatea, striking her in the face,temporarily blinding her. Commander Steel and Ant Man were also defeated by the assault. Chromastone flew to the sky,and punched Marvel in the face. Mary socked Chromastone in the stomach,then kicked the Crystalsapien in the face,sending him flying. However, she soon discovered Chromastone could absorb physical energy somewhat.

"Ha! Foolish girl,you cannot defeat me!"Chromastone gloated.

"Maybe not,but the two of us sure can!"Galatea growled,knocking him out with one punch. Since he didn't expect the attack,he couldn't absorb it. Booster Gold caught him, then dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground.

DAILY BUGLE BUILDING

"Ha! Ben Tennyson,thank you for your powers. Now, I must deal with you,"Vilgax chuckled,using the copy of the Ultimatrix,and transformed into Swampfire. Only this version of the Methanosian had blue fire coating both of his arms,was four feet taller,and was a lighter green.

Vilgax rushed forward, and fired. Methane flares rippled through the air. Ben morphed into Heatblast to absorb them but Iron Man and Superman were hit hard. Superman recovered almost instantly,but the flares disturbed some of Iron Man's circuitry.

A barrage of heat vision courtesy of Superman struck Vilgax,but a green shield blocked it. Vilgax unleashed a full barrage of methane flares,green discs,and ionic energy,which the three barely dodged.

"That's it! ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!"Ben roared,as his form of Heatblast increased to be incredibly bulky,resembling the Hulk in terms of size. His eyes were an incredibly deep shade of orange, as well.

Ultimate Heatblast used his strength to unleash an all out stream of flames. Vilgax's shield blocked it all,and a barrage of energy sent Ult. Heatblast flying.

"Hah! Ultimate form,Tennyson? Please. I have the power to destroy every form in your pitiful watch,"Vilgax roared triumphantly.

Iron Man then recovered. "Jarvis,upgrade suit to Hulkbuster format,"he grimaced. His suit's size increase. He had created this suit as a contingency plan in case of Hulk or other savage brutes attacking. Vilgax was no brute,but he certainly had the power of one.

Flying forward,Vilgax was peppered with lasers and missiles. Shockingly,Vilgax laughed it off. "You fool! I have withstood Gordanian neutron cannons! You believe your peashooters would harm me?"

"No,but I was hoping it would distract you,"Tony Stark smiled smugly underneath his suit. A blast of pure energy sent Vilgax flying.

"Hello,Vilgax,"Amazo droned. "My sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting,"he said,gesturing to the three heroes.

"Robot! Do you honestly think you can stop me? I have the powers of three hundred superhumans!"Vilgax laughed. Suddenly,he began to choke up. He grew eight arms, each a different color,and one was fiery,a green color like the Brazilian hero Fire. His head was partially Iron Man's helmet,another part Captain America,and the bottom half Spider Man.

He had a red cape with the Superman emblem, a utility belt resembling Batman's utility belt,a flight ring like Booster Gold's, three Green Lantern rings, and the Speed Force coating his body.

"Holy crap,he finally absorbed all those powers,"Iron Man gasped.

"Not only that,his robots were simply analyzing powers for Vilgax,"paled Superman. He realized he was nothing against a being like this. Vilgax could possibly defeat Darkseid at his current power state.

"A disgusting amalgamation, Vilgax. You should not absorb all those powers. They corrupted the Osmosians, and they are made to absorb powers,"Amazo said pacifically.

"SILENCE,ANDROID! EARTH IS MY WORLD!"Vilgax roared ferociously,sending out a stream of powers. Wonder Man's ionic energy,Superman's heat vision,Green Lantern's energy discs,and many more pummeled Amazo,but the robot withstood them all without so much as a scratch.

"Very well,Vilgax. You will find out my strength is much greater than yours,"Amazo said mechanically, as energy erupted all around Vilgax. All of Vilgax's force fields failed to protect him,as the energy ripped through him,destroying every defense he had,and ripping his skin apart. His healing factors protected him,but the energy persisted, tearing apart his skin,and ripping off the adamantium lining his bones.

Vilgax slumped to the ground,deceased. "You will not likely hear from me again. I apologize for nearly causing your planet's demise,"Amazo said,disappearing in a golden light.

"Well,that was interesting,"said Tony.

**NEXT TIME ON JUSTICE LEAGUE CIVIL SIDES**

**The SRA is repealed, and Superman reforms the JLU. However,trust is still thin,even after the Civil War.**


	12. Reforms

Disclaimer-Characters belong to their owners

Reforms

_Mt. Rushmore White House,November 24rd _

In 2004,the government built a secret White House base in Mt. Rushmore. The Plumbers had sponsored this,allowing the government to use their base, with most of the technology removed,for safety's sake.

President Jason Garrick had been moved to this location the very minute Chimerian Hammers descended from outer space. His Vice President, Alan Scott, as well as the Secretary of State,Albert Pratt stood next to him, and two super powered Secret Service agents stood guard over the room,carrying plasma rifles that could blow a hole in a Sentinel.

The Presidential staff had heard news of Vilgax's death twenty minutes after it happened. The Chimerian Hammers were destroyed by an army of Sentinels. Jason hated using them, and he knew he would get displeasure from pro-mutant advocates, but the Hammers and the drones needed to be dealt with,fast.

"Alan, I'm repealing the SRA,"Jason said.

"'Bout time it got through your thick skull,"Alan glared. Jay sighed in response,signing the papers,and scrawling a big,obvious VETO in red ink all over them.

"Everyone will be glad to hear the act's no more,"Al said. Jay and Alan nodded their heads in agreement.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER, METROPOLIS

Almost all the heroes in the world gathered in the streets of Metropolis, celebrating. Superman flew forward above them all, and using an incredibly loud megaphone,created with Banshee's sonic wails, to announce himself.

"Heroes of the world. For the past two months, we have hidden,struggled,and lived in fear of our own allies. That is no more. President Jay Garrick,better known as the first Flash, back in the 1970s, has repealed the Superhuman Registration Act!"Superman spoke.

Heroes cheered. Whether mutant or alien,every hero celebrated. Waiting for the cheers to die down,Superman continued speaking.

"Now, we would like to welcome you all into the new Justice League. Only this version will be different. The last time,we had no coordination,little training, and absolutely no teamwork. This time,we will get to know our allies and our enemies,"Superman explained. "Come to the Daily Planet building if you would like to join the League.

ONE HOUR LATER

Superman stood next to Iron Man and Captain America. "You think anyone will join?"Superman nervously asked.

"Well,the SRA made us do some pretty stupid things,"Iron Man sighed.

"Sorry about pounding your head in on the Helicarrier,"Cap apologized.

"Sorry about imprisoning those metahumans on your side,"Iron Man apologized as well.

Superman flew to the sky,speaking on a megaphone on a balcony two floors up. "All right,we have the roll call.

"The founding members returning are myself, Diana,Flash,Green Lantern,and J'onn. Our new recruits are Green Arrow,Black Canary,Captain Atom,Plastic Man,Aztek,Shining Knight,Vigilante,Hourman,Cyborg,Starfire,Beast Boy,Bumblebee,Nemesis,Black Lightning,Firestorm,Vixen,Black Canary,Red Tornado,Zatanna,Captain Marvel,Mary Marvel,Supergirl,Hawkman,Elongated Man,Artemis,Tempest,Congorilla,Crimson Avenger,Vibe,Gypsy,Commander Steel,Blue Beetle,Starman,Booster Gold,Doctor Light,Mr. Miracle and Big Barda,Static Shock,Red Star, Fire and Ice,Tasmanian Devil,Metamorpho,Hawk and Dove, Superboy,Huntress,Question,Mister Terrific,Kid Flash,Jinx,Obsidian,and Blue Devil.

Taking a breather,Superman continued. "Doc Samson,the Fantastic Four,Iron Man,Captain America,Luke Cage,Iron Fist,Ms. Marvel,Black Widow,She Hulk,Tigra,Wasp,Giant Man,Wonder Man,Bishop,Rogue,Nightcrawler,Iceman,Cannonball,Angel,Phoenix,Cyclops,Cable,Gambit,Colossus,Micromax,Sabra,Songbird,Sentry,Sasquatch,Hellcat,Thor,Two Gun Kid,Thor Girl,Arana,Stature,Nighthawk,Blade,Colleen Wing,Misty Knight,Spider Woman,Havok,Storm,Black Panther,Cloak and Dagger,Daredevil,Falcon,Goliath,Hercules,Wiccan,Stature,Patriot,Firebird,Machine Man,Spider Man,Justice,Stingray,Hawkeye,and Rage,"

"And finally,Ben Tennyson,Gwen Tennyson,Kevin Levin, the Plumbers-in-training,Spawn,Hellboy,Savage Dragon,Danny Phantom,Generator Rex,Ultimos,Tini,and Synaptak,"

"Of course,we are always looking for qualified members,"Superman smiled.

**I thought this chapter was kind of boring to write,but it was essential. I tried to put everyone in the League,without making it too big. Probably didn't succeed,but I like the team formation.**

**So,I will take a few weeks off,and you will see Justice League:Normality soon. And, also,a three chapter miniseries will show up every once in a while.**


End file.
